desaparición, culpa y sin rastro
by serie-bones
Summary: han paso muchos meses y la amistad de B&B empieza a desaparecer. Ella quiere solucionalo pero el ya no es el mismo de antes. Alguien vigila a Brennan mañana tarde y noche, aprovecha que el agente la tiene desproteguida para acerle daño
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado 5 meses desde que Booth regreso con Hanna, ya nada era igual, todo había cambiado. El ya no la busca para almorzar, ni para cenar, ya casi ni platican de sus cosas. Cada noche ella se sienta en su terraza y observa la ciudad, se siente sola, desprotegida, aunque sepa defenderse por sí misma, siempre contaba con Booth, él siempre estaba para ella, pero desde que regreso…, él no le preguntaba si se encuentra bien.

Ahora todo ha cambiado, ahora todo es diferentes, sus miradas ya no se encuentran, sus manos se mantienen alejadas, pero sus corazones luchan por juntarse, y a él lo traiciona su cuerpo que responde de manera instintiva al acercarse a ella, mientras que ella muere por besar de nuevo esos labios que solo ha probado en tres ocasiones. Pero puede más su deseo de recuperar lo perdido y no se atreve a nada más. Él se aleja, ella lo sabe, y no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Su corazón le dice que lo intente, que guarde su orgullo y sea ella quien lo intente, todo está cambiando a un punto sin retorno, aun momento que en el que ya nada será igual. Se decide a empezar con algo tan sencillo como regresar a su rutina de tomar café y observarlo comer tarta.

Mañana será otro día, lo sabe, si es lo suficientemente inteligente, todo podría volver a la normalidad.

Se ha quedado dormida en el sillón, los rayos del sol le avisan que es hora de levantarse, esta vez ella se levanta con una sonrisa, con la esperanza de que todo vuelva a la normalidad, se baña, se viste y se dirige al Jeffersonian.

Llega al Jeffersonian, todos ven esa luz que hace mucho había desaparecido de la cara de su querida amiga la doctora Brennan, nadie pregunta nada, ni siquiera Ángela, tienen miedo de cometer un error y de regresarla a su estado anterior.

Ella espera paciente la llegada de Booth, un nuevo caso le vendría bien, si solo el destino fuera tan piadoso, y al parecer el universo estaba de su lado, porque enseguida él se presentó. Como siempre tan guapo, con esa sonrisa que la derretía. El caso sería sencillo solo necesitaban un par de pruebas para constatar que era el padre de la víctima el responsable. Después de eso ella podría utilizarlo como una excusa para celebrar una nueva victoria.

- Brennan ya tienen el AND que se encontró en la victima?- ella sintió como si algo se le rompía dentro de ella al escuchar su apellido de sus labios, él siempre la llamaba bones, recordó cuando Ángela le dijo que los apodos eran una muestra de afecto hacia una persona, ella se preguntaba si la había olvidado de verdad

-Seeley- dijo poniéndolo a prueba- te he dicho que esto tardaría un poco, no debemos precipitarnos en esto

- Pero nunca pensé que tanto- respondió un tanto enfadado, no le gustaba que lo llamara de esa forma. De repente miro como Brennan se agarraba fuertemente del costado de la mesa a autopsia y a la vez palideciendo – hey… te encuentras bien?

-Este… sí, estoy bien – Ángela que había observado todo, decidió intervenir

- No es cierto, ella no está bien, porque no come desde hace días – ante esto Booth se preocupa

- Brennan, deberías comer, no puedes estar encerrada siempre en el laboratorio – ante esta reacción de Booth, Brennan creyó que él se ofrecería a acompañarle a comer

- ¿Ángela porque no la acompañas a comer? – le dijo Booth a Ángela

- ¿Por qué no la acompañas tú? – dijo Ángela intentando que estos dos pasasen siquiera un tiempo juntos

- Es que yo eh quedado con Hanna para comer – con esto que dijo Brennan se enfado

- No tengo hambre – dijo enfadada y se dirigió enfadada y destrozada hacia su despacho, al entrar cerró la puerta con llave y bajo las persianas, se sentó en el mueble y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Booth y Ángela no sabían que hacer ante lo que acaba de pasar.

- Creo que iré hablar con ella – dijo Booth

- No, mejor voy yo – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – tu ve a donde Cam para saber si tiene el ADN, Bren y yo tenemos que hablar. Creo que ya has hecho suficiente… – se detuvo antes de decir algo que lo pudiera herir- mejor vete.

Booth lo entendió, sabía lo que Ángela estuvo a punto de decir, y también comprendía que era cierto. Aun no podía creer que hubiera herido los sentimientos de la valiente Doctora. Pero ese… ese ya no era su problema, ahora tenía a alguien más en su vida y solo debía preocuparse por ella.

Continuara…

Hecho por BandB4ever & serie-bones

Comentad si les gusto y si de verdad quieren continuación


	2. consuelo

Ángela entro a la oficina de Brennan, la vio sentado en el sillón con las rodillas encima del sillón y con la cara pegada a ellas. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente, Ángela sintió una pena tremenda al ver a su amiga así, se le acerco y la abrazo.

- cariño, se lo que sientes, no llores así por favor, odio verte así – intentaba calmarla

- Ánge ¿porque? ¿Porque tuvo que cambiar todo? ¿Porque? – le dijo entre sollozos – sé que él lo dijo, me dijo que cuando volviéramos las cosas cambiarían, ¿pero porque tanto? explícame que por primera vez no entiendo algo

- cariño, se lo que estas sintiendo y te voy a decir el por qué pero no te vayas a enfadar conmigo por favor

- está bien – le dijo levantando la cara y mirándola de frente a los ojos, Ángela pudo ver que los ojos de su amiga estaban rojos

- está bien, empiezo, mira tú en ese viaje a Maluku, al verte tan lejos de él, descubriste sentimientos escondidos hacia él, descubriste que… - pero fue interrumpida por Brennan

- que lo amo ange, que lo amo como jamás pensé que amaría a alguien, y odio sentir esto por él, odio porque es muy tarde mi reacción, porque ya lo perdí, porque el ya paso página, el ahora esta con Hanna, el me olvido ange, me olvido – le dijo aun llorando

- sssh…., cálmate cariño, tu sabes eso, tú no sabes si él ha pasado pagina

-Ángela él está con Hanna, el ya ni se preocupa por mí, no me invita comer ni nada, el me olvido, el amor que me dijo que sentía por mí era mentira, una mentira que me hace sufrir mucho

- no era mentira, simplemente él se sintió herido y busco un refugio.

- Ángela, porque tuve miedo? Porque no fui capaz de aceptar lo que sentía?

- porque has sufrido mucho, tenías miedo de darle tu corazón y luego sentir esto que estas sintiendo ahora… la única diferencia que existiría en si tú te hubieras atrevido y luego él te hubiera fallado, es que hubieras conocido el amor, y no te estarías haciéndote estas preguntas.

- creo que mejor me voy a casa- dijo poniéndose de pie.

- mejor vamos a comer y luego yo te llevo.

- no Ángela, no soy un niña pequeña, me se cuidar sola- mientras se dirigía a la puerta- pero prometo comer algo llegando.

En el despacho solo se encontraba una Ángela consternada, pero decidida a darle su espacio, tal vez una o dos horas como máximo, y luego la llamaría. Mientras Brennan se dirigía a su casa, Ángela tenía razón, pero lo pasado en el pasado se quedaría. Sin darse cuenta se dirigió a el parque en el que solían ir los chicos Booth, y en el que tantas veces estuvo ella con ellos. Se sentó en una de las bancas y al fin dejo a su alma desahogarse. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero en ese parque también había dos hombres, uno de ellos se le acercó para ver si se encontraba bien, pero el otro solo la observaba, gozando el hecho de que ella sufriera.

-¿Disculpe se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita algo?- dijo mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo- No pude evitar ver que usted está sufriendo.

- No creo que sea lo correcto espiar a la gente- exclamo Brennan pero al darse cuenta de que hirió los sentimientos del hombre, intento componerlo- lo lamento, es solo que he dejado ir al hombre de mi vida. Él ahora se encuentra con otra mujer.

- Pues valla que pequeño es el mundo, yo también he perdido al amor de mi vida- le sonrió- creo que el destino nos ha juntado aquí por algo.

- Yo no creo en el destino- dijo una sonriente Brennan al recordar que eso mismo le había dicho a Booth.

- ¡oh! pero que descortés he sido, no me he presentado, me llamo Patrick- mientras extendía la mano hacia Brennan.

- Yo me llamo Temperance, mucho gusto.

Así fueron pasando los segundos, hasta convertirse en horas. Y después de mucho platicar y reír, llegaron al punto en el que sus bocas se unieron con desesperación, no era un beso de amor, era un beso necesitado, solamente de dos personas que querían olvidar. El desamor y la soledad los llevaron a querer más, el ambiente se tiño de pasión, pero este no era un lugar adecuado.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a mi apartamento – dijo algo exhausta

-¿Estas segura? – le respondió entrecortado

-Sí, creo que deberíamos irnos ahora.

Mientras una desesperada Ángela intentaba sin éxito llamar a su amiga, pero después de muchos mensajes en el buzón de vos y otros intentos por llamarla a su casa se dio por vencida. Decidió que era el momento de llamar a los refuerzos.

-booth – contestaron al otro lado de la línea

-oh gracias a dios que contestas, estoy muy preocupada, Brenn no aparece

- Tranquila angela, respira. Ya la intentaste llamar?

- No claro que, solo te digo que no aparece porque mi sensor mágico me lo dijo- declaro con ironía

-Ya te entendí, tal vez esté en su casa durmiendo

-Deja ya de decir cosas estúpidas Booth, ella siempre contesta

- Esta bien, ¿ya comió?

- No, no pude lograr que fuera conmigo, prometió que comería en su casa pero no me fio.

- Voy para su apartamento, dejare mi cita con Hannah para otro dia, le llevare comida Thai.

- Cualquier cosa me llamas.

- Nos mantendremos comunicados.

Booth se dirigía rápidamente a comprar la comida y después al apartamento de Brennan, al llegar decidió esperar a recuperar un poco el aliento para tocar.

Pero cuando fue a tocar la puerta, escucho que el ascensor se paraba, así que voltio a ver pensando que era un vecino pero se dio con una enorme sorpresa.

Vio a Temperance con los pelos revueltos besándose con un hombre rubio, alto, musculoso y de ojos claros, se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Cuando estos dos terminaron su beso, y Temperance sacaba la llave de su apartamento, vio que allí estaba un Booth sorprendido, inmediatamente ella se alejó un poco de Patrick

- e… este… Booth… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto algo nerviosa


	3. Por tu culpa

-E… este… yo… Ángela… comida… preocupada - no sabía que decir, se había sorprendido de ver a Brennan así con un hombre, pero luego reacción y se enfadó, no podía creer que mientras su amiga esta preocupa por ella, ella estaba con un hombre apunto de acostarse

- Booth, no he entendido nada

- Nada yo solo estaba aquí porque Ángela estaba preocupada, te estuvo llamando al móvil y no contestabas pensó que te había pasado algo -dijo molesto

- A… pues yo estoy bien…

- Si ya me di cuenta – dijo mirando a Patrick

- Oh… lo siento no me he presentado soy… - pero Temperance lo corto

- ssh… calla, él es un amigo mío

- ¿Porque no dejas que él se presente? – le pregunto Booth mas enfadado

- Porque no quiero que lo investigues, aparte no creo que te interese quien es, ya no te interesa lo que hago yo, así que menos de quien es mi amigo

- Sabes que siempre me vas a importar

- Eso era antes, ahora ya no es así, y no te preocupes llamare a Ángela para avisarle que estoy bien – le dijo seria

- Bueno entonces adiós Brennan

- Adiós Booth

Después de que Booth se fuera, ella abrió la puerta eh invito a Patrick pasar su casa

- Él era por quien llorabas ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué?

- Ese hombre era por quien estaban llorando en el parque

- Si

- Creo que se enfadó mucho al verte conmigo

- No, no se ha enfadado por eso, se ha enfadado porque mi amiga lo llamo en plena cena que tenía con su pareja para que venga a ver si estoy bien – dijo un poco triste

- Te estas engañando, se notaba su enfado por vernos juntos, pero más se notaba el dolor.

- Sinceramente no quiero hablar más de él.

- Lo mejor es que me valla antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Gracias por todo, eres un gran hombre, me gustaría haberme enamorado de ti.

- A mí también Brennan, eres una gran mujer, tal vez contigo no sufriría como lo hago ahora.

- Nos vemos luego, me gustaría seguir siendo tu amiga- pero antes de irse se acordó de algo- Por cierto ten mi tarjeta, hasta luego.

Brennan solo lo observo irse, mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho. Mientras tanto un triste Booth se alejaba de apartamento, caminaba sin rumbo, decepcionado, por un momento creyó que todo se podría recuperar, pero una vez más se equivocó.

Cuando todo el mundo dormía, una mente retorcida se infiltraba en un departamento, aprovechando que el velo de la noche lo cubría todo. Al acercarse al cuarto de la persona que lo habitaba, pudo sentir la adrenalina en su cuerpo, pero el ver la silueta de esa persona disipo cualquier atisbo de duda. Era el momento de cobrar su venganza, era el tiempo de arrebatarle lo que más quería en el mundo aunque él se negara a aceptarlo. Este era el momento de hacerlo sufrir, como él lo había hecho. Se acercó lentamente a la cama y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de defenderse le cubrió la cara con cloroformo. Al ver que paraba de intentar escapar, la cargo y la llevo a su coche. Luego regreso solo para dejar una carta, seguro que la encontraría.

La luz no siempre trae alegría, a veces, solo a veces, la luz no sirva para nada más que para darnos cuenta de nuestros verdaderos problemas y enseñarnos que las decisiones que tomamos realmente afectan la vida, cosas que tal vez nunca podamos componer.

Booth tenía un mal presentimiento, así que muy temprano y a pesar de que aún estaba muy sentido con Brennan se dirigió al laboratorio. Eran a un las 7, así que pensó que tal vez Brennan llegaría un poco tarde, después de lo del día anterior, tendría que estar cansada, pensó con dolor. Pero a las 12, y después de hablar con todos se dio cuenta que no era normal, no se había presentado y no le había avisado a nadie, así que decidió ir a su departamento.

Al llegar rápidamente se dirigió a la sala, pero no la encontró, después de revisar toda la casa se dio por vencido, no se encontraba. Pero al darse vuelta, justo en la mesa donde tantas veces compartieron una cena de comida thai, se encontraba un sobre con su nombre. Se apresuró a abrirla, solo para encontrarse con una nota que helaría su corazón.

Booth:

Sé que estas desesperado, y realmente lo disfruto. Tal vez no me recuerdes, pero lo importante es que yo a ti sí. Me he llevado una de las cosas que más amas. Tal vez con el equipo de científicos que tienes la encuentres, pero que tal si ya es tarde? Qué tal si la he violado, torturado, matado o incluso todo junto? TÚ la dejaste sola, así que solo tú serás el culpable. Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si no estuvieras tan distraído con tu querida "novia".

Continuara…

Hecho por B&B4ever y serie-bones

Aceptamos comentarios :D


	4. secuestro

A booth se le helo la sangre, al leer aquella carta, no podía creer que a su huesos la hubieran secuestrado por su culpa, por dejarla sola, por pasar página. Todo aquello que decía la carta era real, él era el único culpable, pero como pudo ser tan ciego, ¿cómo no pudo percatarse de que algo malo estaba sucediendo? Pero en su corazón estaba la respuesta, estaba tan entretenido con Hannah intentando cambiar sus sentimientos que lo que termino cambiando fue a el mismo ahora se daba cuenta pero era demasiado tarde.

Después de salir del shock, se fue directo al laboratorio a comunicarle a los squins lo que había pasado, quizás ellos podrían dar con ella lo antes posible y él se iba encargar de ello. Cada vez que le pasaba por la mente lo que había leído en aquella carta, se llenaba de miedo por Temperance y de furia por el que la tenía. Dentro de él maldecía a ese hombre por haberse metido con su bones pero también se maldecía así mismo por dejar de preocuparse por ella, por dejarla de lado después de haberle prometido que jamás la abandonaría.

Llego al laboratorio y encontró a todos encima de la plataforma conversando quien sabe de qué. Pero cuando Ángela se fijó que él había entrado fue corriendo a preguntarle si todo iba bien

- ¿Booth como esta Brennan? – Pero al ver la cara que llevaba el agente, se echó a llorar y preguntar lo que más temía - ¿le ha pasado algo?

- Brennan no estaba... simplemente no estaba- respondió - se la han llevado, por mi culpa se la han llevado

-¿co...como que no estaba booth?

-¡booth si algo le pasa a mi amiga será toda culpa tuya! ¡tuya! - le grito llorando Ángela

- Ángela este no es el momento, para echarnos la culpa, debemos encontrarla

- está bien, yo... booth lo siento, pero no quiero que le pase nada a mi amiga, siento haberte echado la culpa

- tienes razón, duele aceptarlo pero es así... solo que lo mejor es que ponga en mi corazón en cero y de paso a mi cerebro por una vez

- vamos a la casa de Brennan, quizás encontremos algo, porque no creo que Brennan no haya luchado por soltarse, debe d haber algo, alguna pista

- llama a todo el equipo los veo en la salida en 5 minutos

En 15 minutos todo el equipo estuvo en casa de la antropóloga, empezaron mirando la puerta para ver si había sido forzada, pero no, no fue forzada, luego siguieron a la sala pero todo estaba en completo orden, luego siguieron a la cocina y a igual que la sala estaba en completo orden, cuando llegaron a la habitación se fijaron que las sabanas estaban bajadas hasta la mitad, así que supusieron que habría sido en la madrugada mientras ella dormía, con eso establecieron que quizás por eso no se defendió pero cuando empezaron a revisar las sabanas en la parte de la cabecera había un olor medio raro. Booth se asusto

- ¿Qué es ese olor tan extraño?

- no lose aun pero déjame olerlo más de cerca – se acercó y se quedó pensando – creo que conozco ese olor

- si yo también pero no sé qué es

- booth ese olor es…

- vamos dime que es – dijo booth nervioso

- ese olor es cloroformo, la durmieron, por eso no hay inicios de una pelea ni que haya intentado defenderse y por todo ese olor fuerte, lo más probable es que hayan utilizado mucho cloroformo

- maldito drogo – dijo booth cuando repente sonó su móvil, era un número desconocido, contesto sin mas – booth

- hola agente Booth, supongo que se preguntara quien soy – respondió una voz X

- - maldita sea, se quién eres, eres el imbécil que tiene a Bones-mientras le hacía una seña a Ángela para que hablara al FBI para detectar la llamada

- valla que inteligente, pero me refería si sabía mi nombre - dijo con una risa

- como lo voy a saber

- bueno ya lo averiguara, solo llamaba para decirle que su compañera, amiguita o quizás ahora solo compañera, esta apetecible - ante esto booth se puso furioso

- maldito no te atrevas a tocarla o juro que te arrepentirás

- tu no jures nada que le rompiste tu promesa a tu supuesta amiga, bueno adiós agente ha sido un gusto hablar con usted pero como supongo que está rastreando la llamada adiós – booth aventó el celular

- sabía que rastrearíamos la llamada, el muy maldito colgó- le dijo a todos

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Brennan está bien? – dijo Ángela

- no, no me dijo nada – no quería preocupar a Ángela

Después de terminar de revisar la casa, no encontraron ninguna

evidencia a excepción del cloroformo. Pasaron dos horas que parecían

una eternidad cuando de repente entro un mensajero con un caja

pequeña para Ángela Montenegro

- Dios una caja – dijo booth - ¿Qué hay en la caja?

Ángela abrió la caja cuidadosamente, cuando la abrió encontró una pequeña grabadora

- es… una grabadora

- que nadie la toque, podría ser una bomba

- booth no creo que sea una bomba, que ganaría con eso

- está loco Ángela, nada de esto tiene sentido

- espera, mira, hay un sobre en el fondo de la caja

- sácalo con cuidado - Ángela saco con mucho cuidado el sobre

- Siento que allá tenido que enviársela a usted pero me imagino que estará ayudando al agente booth, espero que les guste la grabación, no les mando un video porque seguro darían con el lugar muy rápido y sinceramente tengo ganas de divertirme algo mas

- Vamos Ángela reprodúcela

Ángela apretó el botón de reproducir y lo que escucharon no les gustó nada

Era Brennan a quien se le escuchaba decir:

_- no por favor, no te me acerques, déjame ir, no otra vez no, ¡auxilio!, booth, por favor, ¿Dónde estás?, no déjame, aléjate_

_- vas a pagar todo lo que él hizo_

_- déjame ir, prometo que no diré nada_

_- ni siquiera lo sueñes, esto apenas está comenzando_

_- ya no, ya no, para por favor _

Booth y todo el equipo se quedaron congelados ante lo que acababan de oír, Ángela empezó a llorar muy fuerte abrazada de Hodgins, Cam miraba con preocupación a booth y booth solo se pasaba las manos por la cabeza, se veía a simple vista que está furioso.

**Continuara…**

**Hecho por B&B4ever y serie-bones**

**Esperamos que les haya gustado xD**

**Nos encantaría que nos dieran su opinión **


	5. Brennan

Ella se levantó no sabía dónde se encontraba, no recordada nada de lo sucedido hasta que se sentó y recordó que alguien le había tapado la cara con algo…

Pero que...

Así que su mente con rapidez empezó a buscar pistas

Y encontró lo que quería

Lo que usaron era cloroformo

El cuarto en que ella estaba, se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad, no podía ver nada por lo que decidió intentar averiguar en donde estaba

Empezó a palpar el suelo, fue hacia los costados intentando buscar una puerta, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que ese cuarto era muy pequeño

Y la puerta estaba con llave, de repente escucho unos pasos a lo lejos pero estos se acercaban cada vez más.

Así que decidió irse lo más lejos posible de la puerta,

Sentía como lentamente alguien abría la puerta

Y con la entrada de esta persona

También se filtró un poco de luz

Pero no logro ver el rostro de aquella persona

Solo pudo deducir que era un hombre de un metro noventa más o menos, y muy fuerte

Y a pesar de que ella sabía artes marciales, comprendía que no podría derribarlo, el hombre se le acerco y empezó a hablarle.

-Así que tú eres la mujer que ama el agente Booth… No eres su tipo

- Booth no me ama, si no te has enterado, él está saliendo con alguien - le respondió Brennan, intentado que en su voz no se note el miedo que tenia

- Que salga con alguien mas no significa que la ame- respondió el hombre, dándose cuenta de que esa mujer no sabía cuánto la amaba el agente.

- créeme los he estado vigilando, y note como te miraba

- tú mismo lo has dicho como me miraba, en tiempo pasado, ahora ya no, ahora el está con alguien, es feliz con ella no entiendo que tengo que ver yo en esto ¿Porque me tienes aquí?

- eres la mejor forma para hacerle daño al agente Booth- dijo con deprecio el hombre- el muy desgraciado necesita pagar por lo que me hizo

- Pero ya te lo dije, no es a mí a quien ama.

- Di lo que quieras, yo se la verdad… pero este no es momento de hablar, mejor nos conozcamos mejor – indicó el sujeto, mientras empezaba a toquetear a Brennan

- no me toque- Brennan empezaba a sentir un verdadero miedo, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

Pero el extraño no obedeció las ordenes de Brennan, el miedo que ella tenía, solo servía para acrecentar el deseo de venganza del extraño. En un principio el solo pensó en hacerla sufrir, pero al tenerla en su poder se dio cuenta por que el infeliz la quería. Ella era muy hermosa y provocativa… sin duda un buen manjar que disfrutar.

Y así lo hizo, satisfago sus deseos, como quiso, y después sin más se largó. Dejo a una llorosa Brennan en el frio suelo, con sus ropas rasgadas.

Ella nunca en su vida había sentido tanto dolor, pero ella sabía que el único culpable, era Booth. Nunca debió involucrarse, maldita sea que ella era tan feliz como era antes. Si él no la hubiera vuelto a buscar, ella estaría en el laboratorio, investigando nuevos restos forenses. Nunca hubiera conocido el amor, y menos el dolor del rechazo, y sin lugar a dudas no estaría en esta situación.

Pero desgraciadamente no podía cambiar los hechos, tendría que aprender a vivir con la amargura de haber sido amancillada por este hombre. Jamás imagino tanto dolor, tanto físicamente como el dolor que se generaba en su alma. Tenía miedo, y que tal si esto se volvía a repetir, ella no lo podría soportar. Y entre lágrimas y otras tantas aun guardadas, se durmió, al menos hasta que sintió como el hombre se volvía a acercar lentamente a donde estaba ella.

-Vamos linda, que debemos hacer un material interesante, para nuestro querido Booth- dijo con evidente odio el hombre.

- Yo no are nada contigo, maldito déjame ir.

- Creo que no has aprendido quien manda aquí, lo mejor será que te enseñe- dijo con enojo el hombre, mientras ponía play a la grabadora.

- No por favor, no te me acerques, déjame ir, no otra vez no, ¡auxilio!, Booth, por favor, ¿Dónde estás?, no déjame, aléjate

- Vas a pagar todo lo que él hizo

- Déjame ir, prometo que no diré nada

- Ni siquiera lo sueñes, esto apenas está comenzando

- Ya no, ya no, para por favor.

Y ella lo supo en ese momento, el seguiría repitiendo esta acción hasta que una de dos, o la rescataba Booth, que realmente lo empezaba a dudar, o ella estuviera muerta. Y como siempre que algo malo le pasaba, empezó a crear más barreras emocionales, bloqueo su mente y se desconectó del mundo real.

Al principio el individuo creyó que Brennan solo se había dado cuenta que era imposible luchar contra él, pero luego noto que algo raro estaba sucediendo. Al verla directamente a los ojos se dio cuenta que estos estaban sin vida, no había ninguna emoción en ellos, y que su cuerpo no reaccionaba, aunque sus signos vitales estaban bien. Sin duda estaba en un estado catatónico, mejor pensó casi con ironía, si la entregaba así haría sufrir más a Booth, ya que ella no estaría muerta, pero sería como si lo estuviera. Ella estaría allí solo que recluida en los laberintos que su mente creo. Y seria por siempre un recordatorio para Booth de que él tenía la culpa de lo que le paso a la maravillosa doctora.

Hecho por Band4ever y serie-bones

aunque sinceramente yo solo ayude pokito en el cap, la mayor parte la hizo Band4ever así que darle los agradecimientos en los cometarios a ella ya que yo solo ayude en el principio (tenía que estudiar F&Q, deseadme suerte porfa)

Intentaremos subir el siguiente capi muy pronto :P

disculpad por el retraso pero hay diferencia de horas entre nosotras para ser exacta 7 horas o.O

así k se imaginaran…

firmar bonito


	6. discuciones

Booth empezó a desesperarse más de lo que ya estaba, caminaba de lado a lado, no podía creer que por su culpa hayan abusado de su bones. El dolor de su corazón era cada vez más grande.

- maldita sea si solo hubiera visto que algo andaba mal

-no puedes culparte Booth… – dijo cam, pero este no permitió que siguiera y empezó a hablar

- es mi maldita culpa, ya estaba tan concentrado en olvidarla que la descuide

- pero… aun así no es tu culpa, ese seguro que llevaba tiempo vigilándola, seguro que mucho tiempo – dijo Ángela

- por eso mismo debí haberlo notado, cuando alguien vigila por tanto tiempo siempre hay cosas que hacen que lo notes, pero yo no estaba prestando atención a esas señales

- Quizás Brennan si nota esas señales –dijo metiéndose en la conversación Hodgins

- me lo hubiera dicho ¿no lo crees?

- mira Booth siento decirte esto, pero tal y como iban las cosas entres ustedes no creo que ella te dijese algo – dijo Ángela- quizás como dice Jack, ella lo noto, pero quizás no quiso decirte nada

- ¿Por qué no me lo diría?, no tiene sentido

- claro que tiene sentido, ella notaba que tu cada vez te alejabas de ella, que poco a poco te ibas alejando – le respondió Ángela

- Quizás Ángela tiene razón Booth, tu… has dejado de lado a la Dr. Brennan, quizás ella ya conocía a su secuestrador

-Dios es verdad, me lo intento decir, pero creo que fue cuando tenía que salir a ver a Hannah

- Entonces no te eches la culpa tú, échasela a Hannah, ella siempre está en el medio – dijo Ángela von rabia

- -Angela creo que este no es el momento de hablar de Hannah, ella es una buena mujer

- ¿sabes que Booth? porque no te vas con Hannah ahora mismo

- por favor Ángela este no es el momento – dijo con dolor Booth

- ¡¿no es el momento?, mi amiga ha sido violada porque tú le prestaste demasiada atención a Hannah

- Ho dios Ángela no sabemos si fue violada, tal vez fue golpeada

-¿golpeada? ¿De verdad piensas eso después de escuchar semejante grabación?

- por dios, no, yo sé que fue lo que sucedió, pero debemos ser objetivos si la queremos encontrar

- sabes retiro haber dicho que fue tu culpa, porque yo también soy la culpable de que mi amiga este allí, le dije tanto tiempo que tú y ella se querían, le decía que crea en el amor, que tú la amabas, quizás sino le hubiera dicho nada de eso, ella seguiría igual de fuerte como antes y habría podido defenderse sola de eso tipo, sin ayuda tuya, ni la de nadie

- oh dios Ángela, nadie la culpa, simplemente es algo que sucedió, algo que tenía que pasar, es algo que hará que todos valoremos más nuestras vidas

- sí, claro – lo dijo en tono sarcástico – no habría pasado si no la hubieras olvidado y si yo no hubiera intentado cambiarla

- esto no hubiera pasado si el destino no nos hubiera hecho conocernos, pero tampoco hubiéramos podido sacar a tantos locos de las calles

-Cuando rescatemos a Brennan, no quiero que vuelva a salir al campo, ella ayudara en los casos desde aquí, pero de aquí no sale – dijo en tono frio mientras se secaba las lágrimas, eso hizo que a Booth se le erizase el cuerpo, jamás había visto a Booth así

- eso no lo puedes decidir ti, sabes que si ella quiere saldrá con o sin tu permiso – Booth ya se había hartado de que lo quisieran culpar por todo, aunque sabía que era verdad

- seguro que ella no querrá ni salir al campo, quizás ya ni siquiera quiera seguir con esto, quizás vuelva a sus raíces

- no eres tu quien decide eso Ángela, no la puedes alejar de mi

- no es necesario que lo haga yo, tu ya e ocupaste de eso, al dejarla de lado por Hannah es mas no creo que ella confié mas en ti

- sé que lo que dices es por tus hormonas debido a tu reciente embarazo así que me iré para que recapacites

- no voy a recapacitar nada y es mejor que te quedes necesitamos saber quién es ese tipo, tú fuiste a haberla ayer, quizás fuiste la última persona que la vio

- no, no fui yo, Brennan como siempre estaba con uno de sus amantes pasajeros – dijo recordando las escenas y sintiendo de nuevo celos, no se percató cuando Ángela se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada

- no vuelvas hablar con hablar de mi amiga de ese modo Booth, prefiero verla con esos amantes que no la lastimas que contigo

- lo lamento, es solo que empiezo a creer que tal vez ese hombre es quien se la llevo

- entonces empieza a describírmelo para poder dibujarlo y preguntarle al portero si lo vio irse o para buscarlo en el ordenador

- no es necesario en su casa encontré su número telefónico

- entonces que esperas para llamarlo?

- no quiero que se dé cuenta de que tengo su número, lo mejor es localizar donde vive no le quiero dar oportunidad de escapar

- pues bien empecemos con la búsqueda – dijo Cam para enfriar la situación

- yo me voy al FBI para ver qué información puedo conseguir, vosotros buscad cualquier partícula que parezca fuera de lugar

- está bien, infórmanos sobre todo Booth por favor

- ah y Ángela, sé que soy culpable y lo lamento verdaderamente lo lamento

- no Booth, yo… lo siento no debí culparte, no debí hacerlo tú no eres la niñera de Brennan, parte tú tienes tus cosas personales de la cuales debes ocuparte primero – Y así Booth se apresuró a salir rápidamente del laboratorio y reunirse con su equipo del FBI, mientras entendía que nunca podría olvidar de ninguna forma a **SU BONES**.

**esperamos que les haya gustado, comentad por favor**

**Hecho por BandB4ever y serie-bones**


	7. malas y buenas noticias

Los días pasaron y pese a todos los esfuerzos que hacían por encontrarla o saber quién se la llevo, no tenían nada en que apoyarse. Lo peor es que el hombre con quien había visto a Brennan por última vez, se había ido de viaje de negocios, y por lo tanto salió del país. No había nada que hacer, y las esperanzas poco a poco iban decayendo, hasta que un día apareció una cajita. El equipo al abrirla, se sorprendió, era el anillo que siempre llevaba Temperance, por ser de su madre.

Varias preguntas pasaban por la cabeza del equipo, ¿Cómo había llegado eso allí? ¿Quién lo mandaría? Lo primero que se les paso por la mente fue que quizás el secuestrador les había enviado pero al ver que tenía sangre surgieron dudas

- No lo ha envía el secuestrador -dijo Booth

- ¿cómo estás tan seguro? - pregunto Ángela con miedo

- porque si hubiera sido él, hubiera limpiado el anillo, y el anillo está lleno de sangre, tierra y quien sabe que más- dijo Cam

- si y como la tierra es mi especialidad y la sangre de Cam pues nosotros nos ponemos manos a la obra

- Booth si no fue el secuestrador ¿quién fue? - pregunto Ángela con los ojos llorosos 

- no lo sé Ánge pero quien haya sido debe de estar con ellos - al ver Booth que a Ángela se le caían las lágrimas sin parar se le acerco - Hey tranquila ¿sí?, ven - le dio un abrazo y Ángela se cogió a el con fuerza 

-Booth no quiero que le pase nada malo y ya sé que le ha pasado algo malo pero no quiero que muera, no quiero- dijo entre sollozos 

- eh tranquila, no la vamos a encontrar muerta, ella está viva y quien nos ha enviado esta pista es porque la está ayudando, vamos a encontrarla, tranquilízate

.-.-.-.-. flash back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

- no quiero ser partícipe de esto mama, esto está mal, ella no hizo nada y no tiene por qué pagar lo de otro, yo no quiero esto no quiero ser cómplice de esto, lo siento mama pero esta vez papa se equivoca, yo tengo que ayudarla - decía para sus adentros una chiquilla de al menos de 17 años de edad. 

Espero a la noche, espero que su papa se metiera a dormir. Cuando por fin se fue a descansar su padre, ella salió con mucha cautela de su habitación y se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba Brennan, metió la llave muy despacio intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, cuando por fin logro abrir la puerta, encontró a Brennan sentada en una esquina cogiendo sus rodillas y con los ojos muy rojos mirando al vacío.

Se le acercó y le susurro: 

- Ho, o, ola

Dijo tartamudeando pero al no recibir respuesta siguió

- Me llamo Lisbeth y quiero ayudarte, pero no sé cómo, tienes que ayudarme por favor - pero tampoco recibió una respuesta

- yo... yo lo siento no quería que él te hiciera esto, no quería, si hubiera sabido lo que él iba hacer jamás le hubiera ayudado, tengo que ayudarte a salir de aquí pero aunque te dejara todas las puerta y ventanas abiertas no podrías hacerlo en el estado que estas, tengo que pensar en algo - decía aun en susurros

Y en ese momento recordó lo que su padre había dicho del equipo de trabajo con el que ella estaba. Empezó a recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo de Brennan cuando llego a su mano, vio el anillo que ella tenía, lo vio muy sucio y recordó lo que su padre le dijo " no podemos enviar nada que se objetos, ni imágenes por eso estamos enviando esta grabadora y me encargado de que no se le pegue ni una partícula de aquí, ellos son muy buenos tan solo con una pequeña cosa podrían rastrearla y saber dónde está hay que tener mucho cuidado"

Así que inmediatamente se puso una bolsa pequeña en la mano y le saco el anillo con mucho cuidado, lo puso en una cajita pequeña y salió de casa, cogió el coche y se dirigió a al Jeffersonia, por suerte su padre estaba muy cansado que no oyó el ruido del motor que producía el carro. Entro con mucha cautela y sin dejar que las cámaras ni los guardias la vieran, dejo la caja en el lugar que sabía que todos la iban encontrar cuando regreso a casa se dio cuenta que su padre no se había levantado, así que se dirigió muy despacio a su habitación y se acostó. 

.-.-.-.- fin del flash back -.-.-.-.

Al fin un poco de paz regresaba a ellos, seguro que con todo esto lograban encontrarla. Poco se imaginaban que es lo que realmente sucedía en el alma y cuerpo de Brennan, y como este suceso los afectaría en el futuro.

Los chicos trabajaban arduamente para encontrar todas las pruebas, además el hombre con el que había visto salir a Brennan regreso. Así que se apresuró a interrogarlo.

-Que hago aquí agente Booth?- Pregunto desconcertado

- Bien sabes lo que hiciste imbécil-dijo mientras lo agarraba de la solapa de la camisa- Dime donde esta si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo

- No sé de qué habla pero si no me suelta ya, lo acusare de maltrato

-No sabes de que hablo? Hablo de Temperance Brennan maldito desquiciado, donde la tienes?

- Yo no la he visto desde ese día en su departamento, note como lo veía y supe que solo se acostaría conmigo para olvidarlo, así que simplemente la deje y me marche.

- No lo niegues, tú fuiste el último en estar con ella

- Eso no lo estoy negando agente Booth, pero yo la deje sana y salva en su apartamento.

- ¿Si no fuiste tú, quien fue?¿Viste algo sospechoso cuando te marchabas?

- no, pero ahora que lo recuerdo cuando iba a subirme al elevador, una adolescente iba bajando de él,

- Como era ella?

- Tendría como unos 17 años, estatura media, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, que mas puedo decir, no preste mucha atención. Solo la recuerdo porque se hizo extraño que una jovencita fuera llegando a esa hora.

- Está bien puedes irte, pero ni se te ocurra salir del país, te tendré vigilado.- en ese momento sonó su celular

- Booth

- Soy yo Cam. Apresúrate a venir al laboratorio, ya sabemos dónde esta

- Ahora mismo salgo para haya

Utilizo todos los medios disponibles y en menos de 10 minutos se incorporó al equipo. Estaba tan emocionado, todo pasó tan rápido. Solo recordaba haber pedido refuerzos, varias patrullas, hombres armados, dar indicaciones y finalmente entrar a la casa del sospechoso. Fue fácil someterlo, ya que había franco tiradores por todos lados, listo para actuar por si algo salía mal. Y allí estaba la niña de quien había hecho mención, se podía notar que tenía miedo, de seguro el muy cabrón la había obligado a estar en eta situación.

Después de registrar la parte de arriba y no encontrarla, bajaron al sótano, allí se encontraba Brennan, y Booth sintió tanto dolor al verla amarrada, sucia, cerca de ese hedor de suciedad y obscuridad que el cuarto emitía, y a su alrededor se encontraban las cosas con las que seguramente la había torturado. Brennan estaba hecha un ovillo, Booth se apresuró a acercarse, y al levantarla se dio cuenta de todos los hematomas que presentaba y la sangre seca en su rostro.

-Brennan cariño, ya estoy aquí nada malo te sucederá- pero al instante se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaba. Brennan no repondia.

- Hay que llevarla de inmediato al hospital.

No sabía cómo habían logrado llegar, y los minutos se hacían una eternidad. Nadie decía nada, pero al internarla Booth se dio cuenta de la cara que puso el doctor, esto era algo malo.

-¿Porque diablos todavía no nos dicen nada?- Ángela estaba empezándose a desesperar, ver a su amiga en ese estado la había afectado tanto o más que a todos.

- Es normal, la tienen que revisar- dijo una aparentemente calmada Cam.

- Deberían avisarnos, no es posible que tarden tanto- dijo después de unos minutos Sweets, quien en estos momentos no era el psicólogo, solo era un amigo más. Un amigo que se daba cuenta que estaba a punto de perder a su familia.

Después de un largo tiempo, al fin salió el doctor, pero nadie estaba preparado para escuchar lo que estaban por revelar.

-Familiares de la Doctora Temperance Brennan?

- Nosotros, aquí- dijo rápidamente Hodgins

- La paciente ingreso aquí, a las 2:43 pm, y después de revisarla podemos decir que la Doctora, fue víctima de abuso sexual en repetidas ocasiones… - a Booth cada palabra lo destrozaba, al igual que al resto del equipo- … también fue brutalmente torturada, lo que hizo que se su mente buscara una salida a todo eso que estaba viviendo, y lamentablemente entro a un cuadro médico llamado semicatatonico, donde está viva, pero su cuerpo no reacciona a las estimulaciones del exterior. Esto se debe a que su mente se ha desconectado de la realidad.

- ¿Pero se curara doctor?- Pregunto un Booth desesperado.

- Eso no puedo asegurárselo, a veces después de un tiempo lejos de lo que provoco en un principio todo esto, se recuperan pero otras veces no. Además hay algo más.

- Que es?- Ángela deseaba que todo esto fuera una pesadilla de la cual en cualquier momento despertaría, y cuando lo hiciera no pensaba dejar que Brennan saliera al campo otra vez.

- La Doctora está embarazada, y por lo que puedo estimar tiene 2 semanas y media, aproximadamente.

A Booth se le vino el mundo encima, hace tres semanas aproximadamente que la habían secuestrado, y ella no tenía una pareja sexual antes de eso. Oh por dios el muy maldito la había embarazado. Se sentía tan culpable de no saber si Brennan saldría de esto, y además si pudiera soportar tener un hijo de su violador.

Todos habían quedado sorprendidos ante lo que le doctor había dicho, sabían que cuando Brennan volviera a la realidad, superaría todo lo que le había pasado con ayuda de ellos, pero todo cambiaba al tener un hijo del que la había violado, cuando viera a su hijo varia la cara del desgraciado que le había hecho tanto daño, pero aun así ellos siempre estarían con ella y la apoyarían.

**Disculpad por la demora pero tenemos problema en la comunicación bueno yo, como les dije no tengo internet y tengo que buscar wiffi, pero en fin aquí les tenemos el sgt capi, esperamos que les guste o bueno mejor dicho esperamos que no nos mateis :S, todo se arreglara o eso creo :s. ;-)**

**Hecho por BandB4ever y serie-bones**

**Comentar =)**


	8. ¿hay alguna esperanza?

**Ola muchas gracias por sus comentarios y nos disculpamos por la demora  
bueno aquí les va el siguiente capi :P**

Y otro día más avanzaba, pero para ella no, su mente solo le proyectaba los mejores recuerdos junto a su familia, amigos, pero sobretodo junto a él.

Booth solo quería lo mejor para Brennan y había oído hablar de un doctor muy famoso llamado House; decidió junto a los demás que lo mejor sería llevarla con él y Dios… que Dios quisiera que hubiera un solución para todo este problema.

Después de varios días de averiguar dónde estaba ese doctor y rogarle porque le atendiera finalmente acepto.

Cuando llevaron a Brennan Hause se quedo mirándola luego le quito la sabana con la que se cubría; estaba sentada y mirando al vacío se toco con la mano la barbilla. Los chicos al ver como House miraba a Brennan pensaron que intentaba averiguar lo que pasaba

-¿y qué dice doctor? – Pregunto Ángela – cree que… - pero fue cortada por Hause

- no creo que salga – dijo sin más y dispuesto a irse

- espera- lo paro Booth algo furioso- ni siquiera le has hecho exámenes ni nada y ¿dices que no crees que salga?

- ¿qué quieres que le diga? Es la verdad – no sentía remordimiento ni nada que se le pareciese, pero al ver que la mujer era muy hermosa, además de ser su escritora favorita- pero si le tranquiliza haremos esas pruebas innecesarias.

-Mire doctor – dije despacio e intentado guardar compostura, intentaba ser profesional como lo era en su trabajo – si hemos recurrido a usted es porque necesitamos su ayuda, es porque a esa mujer que usted ve allí sentada mirando al vacio es nuestra amiga y porque sabemos que es una mujer fuerte que lucha, y sabemos que ella ahora mismo está luchando y no se va a rendir muy fácil, Esa mujer que está ahí se ha enfrentado a la muerte muchas veces y de todas se ha salvado y estoy segura que lo que tiene también lo superara esta vez necesita mucha ayuda, esta vez necesita el apoyo de sus amigos y un doctor

- Pues no sé si sabe, si no me equivoco usted es forense, pues si no se ha dado cuenta a todo el mundo le llega la hora de partir en algún momento

- Antes que siga, antes que diga lo que va a decir quisiera que haga hasta lo imposible por salvarla, por ayudarla a salir del estado en el que esta, por favor

- Esta bien, pero no lo hago porque usted me lo pida y por todo ese discursito que me ha dado, si no porque es un mujer muy bella y sinceramente está muy buena, se han fijado en esas caderas y esa cinturita que se maneja – dijo dibujando con las manos las curvas

- eh!, no le permito que…- pero Cam lo cogió el brazo

- Booth cállate si quieres que Brennan vuelva hacer la de antes

- hazle caso a tu amiga – con esto empezó a caminar hacia el sentido contrario de la habitación de donde se encontraba Brennan, pero antes paro – Espero que como agradecimiento si logro sacarla de ese trauma, esa adorable hermosura se acueste conmigo – les guiño el ojo y se fue con una sonrisa en la cara, Booth quedo muy molesto con este último comentario.

- ¿Qué se cree este doctor? ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¿Qué clase de doctor es este?

- Eh, Booth cálmate, ese doctor es el mejor que hay, ha salvado muchas vidas y ya me han advertido de él, este comentario es el más ligero créeme, hazme o mejor haznos el favor de ignorar los comentarios extras de este doctor – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- aparte de las cosas arrogantes que dice, es muy directo y sincero, no miente, si Brennan tiene alguna posibilidad nos los dirá, pero si nos dice que no hay ninguna oportunidad…- Cam empezó a bajar la voz

- Claro que va a ver posibilidad Cam, Brennan es muy fuerte, es muy fuerte todos la conocemos, ella es fuerte y seguro que ahora mismo está intentando con todas sus fuerzas salir de ese mundo que ha creado su mente – dijo Ángela cogiéndole con las manos el rostro.

-Es que me siento tan culpable Ángela, por mi culpa ella esta así – dijo apretando muy fuerte los dientes para contener la rabia que tenia consigo mismo.

- Booth tú no tienes la culpa – le dijo Hodgins

- Claro que si

- Sabes déjate de echar la culpa y entremos al cuarto con Brennan, hay que hacerle compañía, aparte queremos estar presente para cuando Brennan despierte ¿verdad? – dijo Cam

-Si tienes razón pero ¿me podríais hacer un favor? – pregunto Booth

- sí, dinos – dijo Ángela

- ¿podríais dejarme a solas un rato con Bones?

- si, por supuesto te esperamos aquí

Booth entro al cuarto y sintió como si se le arrugara el corazón, tan solo de ver a su BONES en ese estado y pensar que hace poco tiempo estaba tan bien

-bones… yo… yo lo siento, prometí protegerte y no cumplí mi promesa, mira como estas y todo por mi culpa, por mi estúpida idea de olvidarte pero... ¿sabes qué? Yo no te he dejado de amar jamás, tu siempre vas a estar en mi corazón porque él es tuyo y aunque quizás no me estés escuchando yo… yo voy a terminar con Hannah lo antes posible, porque yo te quiero y te voy a ayudar a salir de esta situación – poco a poco acerco su mano a la mejilla de Brennan para frotarle

- ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, SUELTAME, SUELTAME, NO ME TOQUES POR FAVOR, TE LO RUEGO, DEJAME, DEJAME!- de repente empezó a gritar Brennan llorando, ante esto Booth se asusto y se alejo de ella pero aun así Brennan no dejaba de gritar, los de afuera habían escuchado los gritos y entraron muy rápido se quedaron congelados al ver a Brennan en ese estado la primera en reaccionar fue Cam quien llamo al doctor.

- Ponedle tranquilizantes

-¿Cuánto doctor?

- primero lo mínimo

- no hace nada

- auméntale

- nada doctor

- ponle lo máximo

- pero eso la hará dormir por varias horas

- ¿o duerme por varias horas o la dejamos así que siga gritando como loca y que la lleven a su psiquiatra?, porque sinceramente a mi me gustaría saber cómo terminan Andy y Kate, es uno de mis libros favoritos y no quiero quedarme sin saber el final de esos dos – dijo muy tranquilo House

- Pero ella está embarazada- soltó Booth

- oh que lindo, preocupado por el embarazo, de su que?, así su amiga. Me he dado cuenta, soy doctor por dios, pero no podemos hacer nada por eso, o la tranquilizamos o ella se lastimara.

- Esta bien

- Llénenla de tranquilizantes hasta que caiga rendida

House se marchó hacia su despacho, donde se reunió con su equipo para empezar a diagnosticar

-Mujer de 35 años, en estado semicatatonico, al parecer han intentado de todo en otros hospitales y necesitan que la saquemos de su estado, ¿Qué tratamiento hay que seguir? Ha! olvidaba decir, está embarazada de un cabron que la secuestro y violo constantemente.

- Pero si es la Doctora Temperance Brennan

- Oh si lo olvidaba, gracias por recordármelo Chase, es la maravillosa antropóloga y escritora, les aseguro que si sale de esto podrán tener su colección completa autografiada, pero en lo que eso sucede, vamos a intentar ayudar a esta pobre mujer.

- pero si ya sabemos que es lo que tiene, por que la vamos a tratar, lo más recomendable seria que la trataran en otro hospital

- Como ya dije Cameron, es la escritora, y no sé tú, pero yo quiero seguir leyendo esas escenas tan pasionales entre el agente Andy y la doctora Kate, esas que me ayudan a conciliar el sueño, si saben a lo que me refiero.

- Digo que hay que ponerla bajo un tratamiento de amital sódico

- Gracias por poner atención a lo realmente interesante Foreman

- Pero podría sufrir cefalea, delirios, náuseas y vómitos, y/o somnolencia prolongada, y en su estado no es recomendable

- Podemos usar el clordiazepóxido

- No creo a menos que quieras tenga trastornos en la coordinación y en el equilibrio.

- Entonces podría ser la imipramina

- Pero ocasionaría en ella fatiga, trastornos del sueño, agitación, ansiedad.

- Y que tal la tranilcipromina

- Pero es una nueva droga, no sabemos los efectos secundarios solo que podría producir una cefaléia o presión de vientre, y podría matar al bebe

- El problema es que todo afectaría al feto- dijo finalmente Cameron

House que solo los había estado observando finalmente dijo:

-Y qué tal si le damos un rico coctel de todos esos deliciosos medicamentos, si eso no funciona intentaremos con la tranilcipromina.

- No estás oyendo House, la podríamos matar a ella o al feto- Chase no podía concebir la idea de matar a un ser inocente

- Sinceramente no creo que esa preciosura desee el hijo de un hijo de puta que la violo y torturo… es más creo que le estaríamos haciendo un favor

- Creo que eso no lo decides tú- dijo Cameron un tanto horrorizada por la idea

- Entonces creo que "su amigo" que aparecer es su apoderado legal, tendrá que tomar la decisión

- Pero podríamos esperar a que nazca él bebe y luego tratarla

- Sabes que sería mucho más difícil sacarla de ese trance Chase- todos se dieron cuenta de que Foreman apoyaba la decisión de House- Además no creo que a ella le importe mucho ese bebe.

- Cameron por favor informa de todo esto al agente Booth, que seguramente debe estar en su habitación, y evita expresar tus opiniones.

Y tal como lo dijo House, en la habitación se encontraba un apuesto hombre, que miraba con amor y delicadeza a la bella mujer, pero el estaba totalmente destrozado, solo caminaba por la habitación y de vez en cuando daba golpes a la pared, se veía su culpabilidad por todos lados. Después de un tiempo se animo a entrar.

-Agente Booth, soy la doctora Cameron, mucho gusto- se dio cuenta de que el hombre un poco avergonzado se limpió una cuantas lagrimas

- Mucho gusto, que me puede decir

- La situación es delicada, y necesito que sea fuerte… intentaremos hacer todo por sacarla de este estado, pero ahora mismo nos vemos impedidos por el embarazo de la Doctora Brennan… así que necesitamos que decida sobre el futuro del producto

- No le estoy entendiendo

- Tenemos posibilidades… hay una droga experimental que ha mostrado resultados positivos pero que harán daño al feto

- Lo que me está diciendo es que debo decidir entre la vida del bebe o la salud de Bones?

- Lo siento, pero así es- el hombre frente a ella se derrumbo

- No podemos esperar a que nazca él bebe o recurrir a otro tratamiento?

- Entre más tiempo tarde en ese estado más difícil será sacarla, y al parecer no tenemos muchas opciones… aunque no estoy de acuerdo con el Doctor House, debo decirle que es lo mejor para ella.

- Deme tiempo, un día al menos, necesito pensarlo, por favor

- Solo puedo darle hasta esta tarde, piénselo muy bien

Y allí lo dejo, con un nudo en la garganta y una cruel decisión que tomar. Tenía que hablar con todos sus amigos… maldición porque tenía que suceder todo esto? Bones quería un hijo, pero esta no era la forma, además quien sabe si lo aceptaría, pero matar a un ser indefenso e inocente también sería algo despiadado. Y allí estaba ella sentada viendo hacia la nada, inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin dolor alguno, más que solo lo expresado ese mismo día. Si tan solo pudiera decirle que es lo que ella quería, pero no esa era su decisión. Ese era el precio que él tenía que pagar por haberla traicionado, por no saber protegerla. Esa sería su carga de por vida.

**Hecho por BansB4ever y serie-bones**

**Esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo y seguid comentando por favor =)**


	9. me hace daño

La decisión debería ser tomada ya, no podían esperar a que Brennan empeorara

Booth no era consciente de lo que hacia y en un arranque de nervios y dolor confeso a Brennan todo lo que sucedía

- Brennan sé que si estuvieras aquí dirías que es irracional hablar con alguien que no responderá, pero necesito que algo sea como antes, cuando te contaba lo que estaba sucediendo, todos estamos confundidos ante esta decisión, sabemos que tu hace dos año habías decidido tener un hijo y que imagino que aún lo quieres… pero no sabemos si lo quieres de este modo.

Sabemos que él no tiene la culpa de nada, pero tampoco sabemos como vas a reaccionar cuando por fin salgas de esta situación… tu sabes lo que pienso de los abortos pero... esta vez dudo, el niño no tiene la culpa pero fue concebido de una manera muy mala… pero y si digo al doctor que sí y luego tú me odias por hacerlo y si le digo al doctor que no y luego tu igualmente me odias por no haber dicho que si… Bones no sé qué hacer, no sé qué decir… tienes que ayudarme- que bien se sentía poder hablar con ella, aunque esta no respondiera.

Y Brennan como si oyera la súplica implícita en su voz, respondió.

- No lo quiero, me hace daño - dijo con un par de lágrimas cayéndole por su mejilla

Booth sintió como si el corazón se le partiera en mil pedacitos, no sabía qué hacer, pero algo era seguro lo tendría que averiguar y pronto.

- Bones ¿me oyes? - le paso la mano por delante de los ojos de ella pero ella no parpadeo ni volteo- ahora vuelvo tengo que hacer algo - con esto Booth salió para contarle a los chicos sobre lo que había pasado

FUERA DE LA HABITACION

- ¿Dónde está Sweets? - pregunta sin dudarlo Booth

- Lance fue al servicio, ¿porque? ¿ha pasado algo?- dijo Deysi como siempre exagerando las cosas

- Solo dile que tome el maldito teléfono- dijo un tanto exasperado

- Eee. e... esta bien pero a paso algo malo con la Dr. Brennan? - pregunto curiosa Daysi

- Tu solo dale el teléfono- dijo Booth perdiendo la paciencia

-Lance el agente Booth está en el teléfono dice que quiere hablar contigo al parecer a pasado algo con la doctora Brennan- Sweets sin pensárselo dos veces sale del baño con los pantalones abajo y solo con los calzoncillos puesto

- Daysi pásamelo

- Lance, porque no te has subido los pantalones?

- Es algo emergente, eso no importa ahora dame el teléfono

- Booth soy yo

- Ya era hora- dijo sintiéndose mas aliviado de no tener que socializar más con Daysi- Brennan ha reaccionado, por unos segundos pero lo ha hecho.

- Estas seguro- estaba realmente sorprendido, solo la doctora Brennan podría salir victoriosa de esata lucha, eso lo sabía desde que conoció su situación.

- Lo estoy, realmente, lo estoy

- Pero dime como ha sucedido

- Yo le estaba contando que debo decidir sobre la vida del bebe y ella ha dicho: "no lo quiero, me hace daño", que diablos significa eso?

Después de unos pocos segundo Sweets dijo

- Por el estado en que se encuentra y haciendo un análisis de lo que le ha pasado debe de estar hablando metafóricamente, en otras palabras ella debe de decir que le hace daño porque le debe de recordar lo que le ha pasado o le pueden venir imágenes de lo que le ha pasado

- Entonces debo entender que ella no quiere tener al bebe, verdad?

- Si, exacto pero le has avisado a un doctor o a uno de los chicos? sobre lo que acaba de pasar?

- No se me ha pasado, y al Doctor no le tengo confianza

- Porque?- Pregunto Sweets curioso

- Porque el muy desgraciado solo la ha visto una vez, es un pedante, y no le ha hecho las pruebas suficientes

- Quien es el doctor?

- Un tal llamado House

- oh.. - es lo único que salió de la boca de Sweets

- Lo conoces?

- He leído su biografía y he escuchado comentarios de el - dijo con sarcasmo

- De que hablas Sweets? Se claro

- Primero mi recomendación, trata de no alterarte ante sus comentarios, porque así como patán que lo vez es un buen doctor ha logrado salvar muchas vidas pero es un fresco, es sincero y frío es como cuando Brennan dice cosas sin querer a los padres de las víctimas sin querer, este doctor es muy sincero, siempre dice lo que piensa y hace lo que quiere pero él lo hace a costa y seguro que ya hizo algunos comentarios que quizás por eso no lo pasas. Lo hace porque le gusta molestar a la gente pero recuerda guarda la compostura y no te alteres que ese doctor es muy bueno si hubieras leído lo que yo leí estarías sorprendido.

-Está bien intentare no alterarme- dijo sintiéndose más aliviado, al saber que su Bones estaba en buenas manos- Gracias Sweets, te hablo luego para decirte como sigue Brennan.

- Esta bien, pero estaré allí más o menos en una hora quiero verla, a ver si logro averiguar algo que los doctores no pueden

- Esta bien, yo mientras voy a decirle al doctor o a alguno de los de su equipo lo que acaba de suceder.

**BUENO ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO BESOS**

**HECHO POR BandB4ever y serie-bones**

**COMENTAD**


	10. no debí de haber vuelto a confiar

**Lamentamos el retraso con la continuación pero estábamos muy liadas con nuestras cosas. Pero aquí les tenemos el siguiente cap…. xD**

Booth recorrió apresuradamente casi todo el hospital, hasta que dio con quien no quería cruzar palabra todo fuera por Brennan

- Buenas tardes doctor House

- Oh buenos días, usted es el amiguito de la doctorcita guapa ¿verdad?

- Si el mismo- dijo apretando fuertemente la mandíbula

- Y que dice, que haremos con él bebe de la buenota de la doctora Brennan

- Yo... este... creo... pues... abortar - le sonaba mal decir eso pero sabía que era lo mejor y que era lo que Brennan quería

- Ya decía yo, es lo mejor. Además ella puede obtener la ayuda de cualquiera de nosotros si decide volver a quedar en cinta, verdad?- dijo con auténtica malicia

- Si yaaa pero antes ella debe salir de ese estado en el que se encuentra ¿no cree?- recordó lo que Sweets le dijo, eh intento manipular a House respecto a lo que él le decía

- Si ya lo creo, en este momento no reo que nos ayude mucho ni a ti ni a mí, primero recuperémosla

- Respecto a eso ella dijo unas cuantas palabras hoy

- Palabras? como que palabras?

- Si dijo, me hace daño, creo que eso es un buen comienzo y podría empezar hacer estudios ¿no?

- Si creo que sí, voy a hablar con mi equipo medico, en un momento estarán con ustedes en el cuarto de la buenota de la doctora Brennan- mientras se marchaba a su oficina

A Booth se le formo una sonrisa al saber que su Bones tenía salvación y que posiblemente en poco tiempo vuelva hacer la misma de antes

Hannah esa misma tarde había llegado a su límite, después de intentar por todos los medios hablar con Booth por teléfono este nunca le respondía, al menos no cuando se encontraba en el hospital con Brennan, amargada se dirige a buscarlo al hospital. Puesto que no creía posible que alguien dejara botada a su novia por una simple amiga.

-Booth, maldita sea porque no respondes el estúpido celular. Hace días que no me habla, no me invitas a desayunar. Desde que Brennan esta en este hospital, tu no vas a dormir a casa, solo vas a ducharte y cambiarte. Y por si no lo has notado, hace meses que no me tocas, desde que a Brennan la secuestraron.

- Bones está muy mal, me necesita, tengo que estar aquí

-Yo también te necesito, acaso no crees que me duele que no me veas, y que apenas me hables?

- Pero tú no estas grave - le responde Booth

- Pero te necesito, desde que Temperance entro no te separas de ella ni un instante yo soy tu novia no ella - todos miraban muy atentos la discusión de la pareja

- Eso es porque ella es mi amiga y ella estuvo a mi lado cuando la necesite

- Eso no es suficiente, no puedes vivir atado a una mujer sin vida

- Pero ya te he dicho Hannah, ella me necesita por dios no puedes entenderlo

- No no puedo, y quiero que dejes de pasar tantos momentos con ella, ¿qué vas a lograr estando aquí metido todo el día? Temperance posiblemente ni se sane de esto, posiblemente se vuelva hasta loca y tu estás perdiendo tiempo aquí con ella- Booth al escuchar lo que Hannah dijo se enfureció

- !CALLATE! no vuelvas a decir eso entendido - dijo palabra por palabra para acallar bien a Hannah- ella se va aponer bien y no me pienso moverme de aquí

- Lo siento Seeley yo no quería llegar a esto pero o es ella o yo - le dijo seria

- lo siento Hannah es ella, lo siento pero tú no eres la persona quien yo creía

Segundos después apareció en el marco de la puerta el House.

-Acabo de ver salir corriendo de aquí a una mujer, parecía algo trastornada, a decir verdad, se miraba un poco loca- dijo con cierta repugnancia- es otra amiguita agente Booth?

- Eso a usted no le importa- le respondió arrogante Booth- - Solo quiero saber que técnica van a utilizar para el aborto porque me han informado que hay quirúrgicas y medicas

- Bien entre todo los que están aquí quien es el más inteligente y el más centrado - dijo House, todos lo miraron ya que eso no venía al caso - Lo digo porque tengo que conversar sobre cómo va hacer el aborto

- Creo que esa soy yo- Dijo acertadamente Cam

- Bien pase a mi despacho- le dijo House

Una vez dentro House le empezó a decir.

- Haber cómo ha escuchado al agente de afuera hay dos tipos de aborto el quirúrgico y medicas. Dentro del quirúrgico hay dos técnicas, la técnica de la aspiración uterina que consiste en introducir una cánula que conectada a un aspirador permite evacuar todo el contenido del útero y la otra técnica de raspado uterino que consiste en introducir un instrumento para raspar todo el contenido del útero y extraerlo. Y la médica es administración de dos fármacos, el primero se utiliza para interrumpir el embarazo y el segundo para provocar la expulsión.

- Lo mejor es la segunda vía- Cam se mostraba convenida- La doctora Brennan ira a por un aborto medica

Mientras House y Cam terminaban de arreglar los asuntos del aborto, Booth que se encuentra en la habitación con Brennan, al sentirse tan triste y con el consuelo de que Brennan lo escucha, se permite pedirle perdón, perdón por haberla abandonado, por no protegerla como tendría que ser, por haberla traicionado y mentido.

- Bones yoo... yo siento que estés pasando por esto yo no hubiera querido que tu pases por esto de verdad... y sé que es culpa mía te descuide, te falle, yooo... yo lo siento - se le acercó para darle un abrazo

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SUELTAME TE ODIO!¡TE ODIO! - le decía mientras golpeaba el pecho de el con los puños- nunca te perdonare, me enamore de ti y ese fue mi peor error… nunca debí de haber vuelto a confiar… siempre me traicionan- dicho esto Brennan se desvaneció en los brazos de Booth

**Esperamos que les haya gustado el cap xD**

**Dejad sus comentarios …. =)**


	11. ¿que a pasado?

Booth sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba de nuevo, Brennan la persona a la que el amaba le había dicho que le odiaba que todo había sido su culpa. El desde el principio lo supo pero era muy duro que esa persona que quieres, que amas con todo tu ser te lo diga, el hubiera preferido que le disparen antes de escucharle a su bones decirle eso.

- ¿Qué paso señor? Dígame lo que a ocurrido- le pidió Chase

- ella dijo unas cuantas palabras y cuando termino de decirlas quedo así, sin reaccionar

- Pero ¿que palabras?¿usted le motivo o solo ella reacciono?

- ella solo reacciono, yo estaba hablándole y fui a abrazarla y ahí fue cuando hablo- no quería decir aquella palabras que Brennan le había dicho

- entonces usted le motivo, es decir la estimulo- dijo pensativo-¿Qué fue lo que dijo y que le respondió ella?- le pregunto justo lo que rogaba que no le pregunte

-pues... yo solo le dije que lo sentía que todo había sido mi culpa por descuidarla y que le había fallado

- ya entonces se ha disculpado, pero dígame que le dijo ella

- que me odiaba y que jamás me iba a perdonar que se había enamorado de mi y que ese había sido su peor error y q no debió confiar en mi-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro, mas para si que para el doctor

- Agente creo que aunque esa palabras fueron dolorosas, es un buen signo que ella hable con usted

- pero entonces ¿que pasa? ¿que tiene? ¿porque quedo así? ¿va a volver a despertar verdad?- dijo muy preocupado

- si, bueno eso espero, me he de reunir con mi equipo, el doctor House no se encuentra, pero lo intentare localizar

- esta bien

Después de varios intentos House contesto el celular

- House que demonios, por que no contestas el celular

- Porque sabia que eras tu Chase

- pues para tu información Hause tu escritora favorita a quedado inconciente y no responde lleva así 15 minutos y no le podemos meter ni una pastilla hasta que haya abortado al feto

- entonces si sabes la solución para que me llamas, hay que ver que estos doctores ya no saben tomar decisiones

- pe... pero...- Chase me pesaba a salirse de sus casillas- esta bien mandare para que empiece el aborto

- es lo mejor, y no me llames para tonterías

Chease colgó el teléfono y se dirigió de frente a la sala de abortos para avisar que el Doctor Hause ya había autorizado el aborto. Cameron fue directo al cuarto de Brennan, tendría que prepararla para hacer el procedimiento lo mas rápidamente posible pero cuando estaba a punto de llevársela Booth entro

- lo siento yo... he cambiado de opinión, ella no puede abortar, ella a deseado un bebe desde hace mas de 2 años

- señor no puede cambiar de decisión en este momento

- claro q si puedo, es la vida de un ser humano no puedo, no puedo matarlo, ella no me lo perdonaría aunque haya dicho eso ella hora mismo esta dolida pero mas adelante cuando ella reaccione seguro cambiara de opinión, por favor

- entonces tengo que hablar con House pero tiene que ser conciente de que si le damos las medicinas algo podría salir mal

- aun no le den la Medicina por favor, yo hablare con ella quizás esta vez responda si vuelve a decir que aborta pues yo no lo impediré pero si ella no quiere, yo… no puedo hacerle eso

- esta bien, mientras hablare con el doctor House

- esta bien- contesto Booth con una voz débil

En el cuarto de Brennan se encontraba esta vez Ángela charlando con ella

- Cariño tienes que reaccionar, todos estamos muy preocupados, especialmente Booth, Booth no deja de culparse que esto haya sido su culpa, el necesita que tu le digas en tus 5 sentidos que no es su culpa- Booth no había contado a nadie todavía lo que le había dicho Brennan- aparte mi bebe necesita a su tía, estoy segura que el te va a querer mucho y que tu le vas a poder enseñar muchas cosas, cariño por favor reacciona - a Brennan empezó a llorar de la nada y cayo derrumbada a la camilla, los aparatos empezaron a sonar, al instante los doctores entraron y sacaron a Ángela de la habitación.

Al comienzo Ángela no quería salir, pero al darse cuenta que si ella estaría afuera los doctores podrían hacer mejor su trabajo decidió salir.

- Ángela ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué los doctores están allí dentro? - le pregunto Cam muy preocupada

- Ángela ¿bones esta bien? dime que a pasado - le dijo Booth con pánico

- yo… solo le estaba hablando le dije que tenia que despertar que todos estábamos preocupas y que en especial tu- dijo mirándole a los ojos- y que su sobrino la iba a necesitar y que tenia que reaccionar, entonces ella empezó a llorar mucho y cayo de golpe a la cama y las maquinas empezaron a sonar- Ángela termino de contar con lagrimas en los ojos y terminando de llorar en el hombro de su marido.

- Ánge, mi amor tienes que calmarte, esto no le hace bien a nuestro bebe, venga vamos a comer - le sugirió su marido

- no, no tengo hambre ahora

-Ángela deberías hacerle caso a Jack, tu bebe necesita comer, no puedes descuidar a tu bebe, no querrás enfermarte, ahora te necesita mucho la Dr. Brennan y si se reacciona y le decimos que estas mal, se va a enojar con todos nosotros por no cuidarte a ti- dijo Sweets

Mientras en el despacho de Hause una acalorada situación se presentaba

- Tenemos que actuar rápido, o ese tonto agente tomara mas malas decisiones- Exploto House, claramente molesto- dijo Cameron

- Pero a costa de la recuperación de la bella doctora, ella podrá tener los hijos que quiera... Después- especto Foreman

- Bella doctora solo le puedo decir yo, y ahora que lo pienso hace tiempo que no la veo, y ella me pone- dijo Hause

- tengo una gran idea, pero necesito que no haya nadie en la habitación, alguno de ustedes puede conseguir eso?

-¿que?¿porque quieres tener la habitación sola?

- he visto que ella reacciona ante motivaciones fuertes, así que si yo la asustara hasta que se haga pipi en las bragas, podría despertar

- no me parece una buena idea

- Como bien sabes no te estoy preguntando, solo espero que alguno de ustedes tenga los pantalones o los ovarios bien puestos y saque a la familia de ahí

- Bien Cameron, siempre he dicho que las mujeres tienen mas agallas que los hombre, deberían aprender bola de ...

- bien ahora voy

- tu Chase mantente en un lugar estratégico, en cuanto los veas salir dame la señal para que entre

Cameron se les acerco a Booth, Ángela, Cam y a los demás les dijo que tenían que hacerle una pruebas y que por favor salieran del cuarto y que esperen en la sala de espera

- Pero porque? le han hecho miles de pruebas y no hemos tenido que salir- dijo un tanto desconcertada Ángela

- lo siento pero esta prueba solo pueden estar el medico que se la hace y la paciente, esta prueba es muy delicada y si tenemos a los familiares delante no podemos trabajar bien

-esta bien si eso es lo mejor- aseguro Cam, mientras casi a rastras se llevaba a Booth

Una vez que Cam se llevo a Booth y Hodgins a Ángela, Camero hizo la seña para que Chase le hiciera la seña a Hause. Hause entro al cuarto de Brennan con una sonrisa muy grande en la cara.

**BandB4ever & serie-bones**

**Bueno pues aquí les dejamos =)**

**¿Qué creen que se le ha ocurrido a Hause?**

**Por favor Comentad ^^ y dejadnos saber lo que creen que se le a ocurrido a Hause**

**Por cierto BandB4ever me pidio que les dijera que le disculpasen por no actualizar su historia, últimamente esta muy liada, pero dijo que intentaria actualizarla esta semana =)**

**(io tbn kiero saber lo k pasa con brennan en su historia, hasta a mi me tiene en ancias :'( abuu). En fin para lo que no la leen y tienen curiosidad pues su Historia se llama "la muerte por una nueva vida"**


	12. El Me ToCo

Cuando la habitación estaba vacía y lo único que se escuchaba era el suave respirar de la doctora Temperance Brennan, House se metió a hurtadillas y

empezó con su plan.

Destapo el cuerpo de la doctora y puso su mano en el pie de ella, luego despacito a despacio empezó a subir; Ella se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que sucedía, lo miraba sin saber que hacer, House al ver que ella aun no reaccionaba dejo de pasar su mano por la pierna y le empezó a acariciar la cara, al no tener la reacción que esperaba volvió de nuevo a la pierna esta vez cuando su mano ya esta muy próxima a la intimidad retiro su mano pero ella sabia que regresaría esta vez no toco su pierna, sino, fue directo al cuello empezó a quererle sacar la ropa, tocaba sus pechos ella tenia que huir y en un momento desesperado, lleno de angustias, recuerdos y pesadillas lo empujo fuertemente lejos de ella, como el hombre s ele acercaba a ella de nuevo le dio una patada en los cojones y se marcho del cuarto , mientras su cabeza daba vueltas ella se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba? ¿acaso estaba en un hospital?¿estaba soñando?

Salio del cuarto y no sabia que hacer, de repente cuando Chease se le acerco sorprendido ella se asusto y se fue corriendo sin saber a la sala de esperas, Chease grito a Cameron para que le ayudara a cogerla, Cameron le aviso a Foreman. Todos intentaban alcanzar a Brennan ella al entrar se encontró con todos sus amigos que la miraban como si ella tuviera algo mal, se dio cuenta de que aun la seguían, se acerco a Booth corriendo y se abrazo a el.

-Booth por favor no dejes que me hagan daño, por favor, por favor - decía llorando

- shhh, tranquila ya no te aran daño, ya no estas en peligro, tranquila - intentaba tranquilizarla pero Brennan no sacaba la cabeza del pecho de Booth

-pero que quieren de mi?- se notaba claramente fuera de sus casillas- me han perseguido... y que hago aquí?- pregunto confusa

- hey tranquila estas en un hospital, y ese hombre no te ara mas daño, estos doctores te están ayudando, tienes que calmarte - le dijo alzándole la cara y mirándola a los ojos

- ¿estas seguro? ¿no me quiere hacer daño?- pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos, haciéndole ver cuanto miedo le daba ser lastimada

- si estoy seguro no dejare que nada malo te pase- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- tu mientes, habías dicho que nunca me traicionarías, que matarías por mi... y me abandonaste... cuando mas te necesite no estabas

- yo... yo lo siento bones, si yo hubiera sabido que corrías peligro jamás te hubiera dejado sola, lo juro

- no es verdad Booth.. a ti ya no te importo... te deje de importar cuando no pude responder a tu afecto... y te buscaste a alguien que me remplazara

-no, no digas eso tu siempre me importaste y me importas y jamás, escúchame bien, jamás alguien podría remplazarte - le dijo levantándole con un dedo la barbilla

- tu y yo sabemos la verdad, y esa es que nunca seremos lo que fuimos... estoy embarazada- dijo en un susurro lo ultimo

-co… ¿Cómo lo sabes?¿te lo ha dicho alguien?

- no soy estúpida... mis pechos han aumentado un poco, mis caderas se están empezando a abrir para preparase para el parto, tengo un mal equilibrio, agruras, mareo y una sensación de fatiga... eso significa que el bastardo que me secuestro me ha embarazado

- yo... lo siento bones, siento que te haya pasado esto, tienes razón es mi culpa y entiendo que me odies... yo...- pero Brennan le interrumpió cogiéndole con las dos manos la cara

- no te odio, bueno si... racionalmente se que no es tu culpa... pero en mi interior siento odio... pero se que con el tiempo lo superare

- bones... yo lo siento mucho, hubiera dado mi vida porque no pasases eso lo juro

- yo no se Booth... aun estoy confundida... no se como hacer para recuperar mi vida

- bonee...s los doctores... dijeron que tenias la opción de abortar...- lo dijo casi en un susurro

- de que hablas- pregunto desconcertada

- ¿te parece si mejor vamos a tu habitación y así todos podemos conversar y contarte lo sucedido?- cuando Booth dijo así todos Brennan voltio haber quienes mas se encontraban y al ver a su mejor amiga se le salieron las lagrimas y fue directo a abrazarla

- oh Ángela, temía no volverte a ver, ni conocer a mi sobrina?

- yo sentía lo mismo cariño, por favor no vuelvas hacerme esto, fueron los peores días de mi vida, te lo juro- dijo llorando

- oh, no debes llorar, al bebe le hace daño

- si ánge deja de llorar mi amor, ahora la Dr. Brennan ya esta bien- le alentó su esposo

- Bien venida Dr. Brennan - salio cam de tras de todos con una enorme sonrisa

- Cam, que gusto poder verte de nuevo, y a ti Hodgins, creí que nunca los volvería a ver- cuando Brennan termino de hablar de atrás salía Sweets llorando como un niño de 5 años, se lanzo a ella y le dio un enorme abrazo

- Dr. Brennan no sabe cuanto la e extrañado, tuve tanto miedo que le pasara algo y, y , y luego que se quedara como estaba antes, yooo- seguía llorando en su hombro, Brennan miraba a los demás con una cara de ahora que hago

-vele pequeño Sweets, nada le pasara a mama pato- dijo en complicidad con Booth

- pe... pero lo prometes ¿verdad?- luego se volteo a mirar a Booth muy serio- pobre de ti que le vuelva a pasar algo, porque iré directo al FBI y les diré que ustedes dos no pueden trabajar juntos - dijo secándose las lagrimas mientras se ponía serio

- si lo prometo pequeño bebe pato, a mama pata nada le volverá a suceder

- mas te vale- lo dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos- espera...- se quedo pensando- ¿mama pato? ¿porque mama pato?

- olvídalo pequeñín Sweets

- Vamos a la habitación, estarás mejor ahí- dijo Cameron

Después de tal conversación Booth y los demás llevaron a Brennan a su habitación para encontrarse con el Dr. House tirado en el suelo y rojo como un tomate, Brennan al verle se volvió a poner nerviosa y se agarro de nuevo a Booth

-¿eh Bones que pasa? ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto Booth

- eh… eee… Booth no quiero estar en esta habitación por favor, con el no, quédate conmigo, por favor, si dices que de verdad sientes lo que me paso por favor quédate aquí conmigo y que el se valla, yo no quiero que el este aquí

- pe… pero el es tu medico

-¡no!¡no! ¡el me estaba tocando!¡el me hacia daño!-

- ¿que?, ¿de que hablas? el es tu doctor- luego se volteo y cogió al doctor de las solapas- ¿es cierto lo que esta diciendo? - le preguntaba Booth co rabia sabia que era cierto pero no podía imaginarse a Brennan se nuevo ante aquella situación

- ¡escúchame bien! idiota, no, vuelvas, a, tocarla - dijo palabra por palabra como si así le entrarían mejor por los oídos a House

- Pero como podrás evitarlo?- intentaba cabrearlo- Siempre hay pruebas que se pueden hacer donde tu no puedes estar

Booth se dirigió furioso a donde el y le dio un puñetazo, cosa que hizo asustar a Brennan, fue corriendo a donde el

-Booth para, para, por favor.- decía con lagrima Brennan por el susto que le habia dado ver a Booth tan furioso

¿Parara Booth? ¿le hara caso a Brennan?

Dejad lo que crean que pasa

BandB4ever y serie-bones


	13. ¿cual es mi futuro?

Booth quería matarlo, pero al ver los ojos de Brennan comprendió que eso solo la atemorizaría mas, así que lo dejo por la paz, pero se prometió que en cuanto pudiera lo golpearía.

House salió del cuarto con una sonrisa, sus compañeros salieron detrás de él pidiendo disculpas de lo sucedido a lo que Booth les dijo que si volvía a pasar se iban a quedar sin el doctorcito.

Cuando estos salieron Booth se acercó a Brennan y le dio un abrazo, pero Brennan al sentirlo se le vinieron las imágenes de cuando ella estaba secuestrada y rápidamente se separó de él.

Con los ojos llenos de miedo

- Yo... yo lo siento Booth, es solo que recuerdo los hechos y... lo siento- le dijo mirándole con culpa

- No, no te disculpes, tú no tienes que disculparte por nada, nada de esto fue tu culpa, y seguro que con el tiempo lo superaras y todos te ayudaremos- le respondió Booth

- Si amiga nosotros te ayudares a superar esto - le dijo Ángela mirándola a los ojos

-¿Les puedo pedir un favor- dijo Brennan con una sonrisa

-Claro doctora- respondió Cam

- Es que tengo mucha hambre y se me a antojado una ensalada - dijo casi roja

- Pero si yo no...- pero recordó los hechos y solo dio una sonrisa pequeña y los ojos se le humedecieron- creo que lo mejor será que le digan al doctor si puedo comer aunque no creo que diga que no, pero por favor preguntar a uno de sus ayudantes, a el no.

-Estas bien cariño?- pregunto Ángela- hay algo en que pueda ayudarte, te has puesto triste de repente

- Ah... este... es solo que estoy cansada y tengo hambre - respondió con una muy pequeña sonrisa , ella trataba de hacerse de nuevo la fuerte

- Disculpen podrían dejarnos a solas- pidió Ángela- es que necesito ayudarla a cambiarse y arreglarse un poco

Todos asintieron comprendiendo lo que quería Ángela verdaderamente, así que salieron de la habitación, Cam tuvo que coger fuertemente a Booth del brazo para poder sacarlo de la habitación

- Iré a preguntarle al doctor que es lo que puedes comer- dijo Cam

Estando a solas, Ángela fue directo a preguntar a Brennan, por lo que sentía

- Cariño por que estas tan triste?... y no mientas que me doy cuenta

- No estoy triste Ánge yo ya te dije estoy muy cansada y tengo mucha hambre, venga pásame la ropa con la que me voy a cambiar- intentaba desviarse del propósito de Ángela

- Puedes engañar a todos, pero no a mí- respondió con dulzura- así que dime que es lo que te preocupa, sabes que de aquí no nos vamos hasta que me lo digas

- no es nada Ánge, es solo que cuando Cam dijo que le haría bien al bebe, yo... yo no me acorde de el- dijo tocando su pequeño vientre-pero cuando lo hice me acorde de cómo había sido concebido y no se Ángela, yo sé que él no tiene la culpa de nada y le quiero, pero... yo tengo miedo Ángela- dijo derramando una lagrima que la limpio inmediatamente, no quería que la vieran más como si no pueda protegerse ella sola

- Todos estamos aquí para ti y para él bebe

- Lo sé es solo...- buscaba como explicarle pero no sabía cómo- da igual, gracias igualmente a todos- dijo con una sonrisa de resignación

- Dime que es lo que pasa, si no lo dices no puedo ayudarte

- Da igual Ánge, ya estoy mejor de verdad- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, aunque no hablo mucho con Ángela le había ayudado en algo lo poco que conversaron

Brennan acababa de terminar de cambiarse aun sumergida en sus pensamientos, en el dolor de no saber qué pasaría en su futuro y lo más importante en el de su bebe, cuando Booth entro, y al verla tan desprotegida su corazón se estrujo, así que fue a su lado y la abrazo, Ángela al darse cuenta de que él la podía ayudar más, decidió salir de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido

- ¿Que te pasa?- dijo al percatarse de que ya no había nadie que los pudiera interrumpir

- Booth... no sé qué va a ser de mi vida ahora, no sé si podre, que tal si no soy una buena madre?...¿ qué tal si mi hijo tampoco es capaz de reconocer los sentimientos humanos... si es tan anormal como yo?

- Escúchame bien- dijo agarrando su barbilla y obligándola a verlo a los ojos- tu nunca serias una mala madre, y nunca, jamás vuelvas a decir que eres una anormal... eres la mujer más extraordinaria que he conocido

- Eso lo dices para serme sentir mejor, pero bien sabes que no soy normal, lo sabes, me conoces, tengo miedo que él se avergüence de mi cuando crezca, quizás se avergüence de mi por no saber relacionarme con personas o cuando me hable yo no sepa de lo que habla... aparte...- pero decidió dejarlo allí, tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos y si decía lo siguiente sabía que las lágrimas iban a salir de sus ojos sin que ella las pueda detener

- Aparte que Brennan?- al ver que ella no quería hablar el siguió- dímelo, necesito saber, necesito ayudarte, redimir mis culpas

- Aparte nada, Booth, yo no sabía lo que iba hablar es solo eso, tú no tienes que remediar nada no fue tu culpa casi nada de eso- pero al recordar por qué había sido secuestrada, bajo la mirada, ella en el fondo no quería que él se sintiese culpable

- Brennan tu hijo nunca se sentiría avergonzado de una mujer tan maravillosa como tu... si no me quieres creer, mira a Parker, el por todos lados dice que tiene una amiga científica que es muy cool y bonita, todos sus amigos quieren conocerte por lo que él dice- y haciendo frente a lo que sucedió- Brennan yo se la verdad, el estúpido ese te secuestro y daño para hacerme sufrir a mí, porque sabe cuán importante eres para mí... así que déjame ayudarte

-¿Qué le diré a mi hijo cuando me pregunte por su padre? ¿Con que cara le mirare? - las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin control

- Él no o ella no tiene por qué preguntar por quién es su padre... podemos fingir que es mío, si tú me lo permites puedo estar ahí para el... solo déjame ser parte de tu vida y de la suya

- No, yo... no Booth, noo... no puedo, no estoy lista para un relación, no estoy lista para estar contigo, tengo mucho que pensar y reflexionar, aún tengo miedo- dijo en un susurro lo último, cosa que Booth no pudo oír bien

- Brennan, yo no te pido que en este momento empecemos una relación... solo te pido que lo pienses... yo te amo, y amaré a tu bebe como si realmente fuera mío... nunca haría una diferencia entre este bebe, Parker y los hijos que podríamos llegar a tener

Justo cuando Brennan iba a responderle a Booth, el móvil de Booth sonó, al comienzo lo ignoraba pero al no callarse el móvil:

-Booth contesta te llaman

-Oh!, si es cierto- dijo por fin cogiendo el móvil- Booth; ¡¿cómo es eso posible!- grito- rastreen todo, quiero cuatro agentes en el hospital en que se encuentra la Doctora Brennan, una cámara fuera y dentro de la habitación, y empiecen a buscarlo- dijo furioso

-¿Que, que pasa Booth?- pregunto Brennan preocupada por lo que había escuchado decir a Booth

- Bones..., el..., él se a escapado… pero no te preocupes lo están buscando y la habitación va estar vigilada día y noche...

Continuara...

¿Cómo reaccionara Brennan? ¿Ese hombre misterioso lograra terminar el plan que tenía en marcha?

Comentad

BandB4ever & serie-bones


	14. Disculpas y aviso

Hola queríamos disculparnos BandB4ever y yo por no poder subir el siguiente capitulo. BandB4ever tuvo que hacer un viaje alejado de la electricidad por sus estudios y no esta devuelta hasta dentro de dos semanas y pues no tenemos como comunicarnos. Yo no puedo escribir sola el capitulo ya que la historia es de las dos, esperamos que comprendan el pequeño problema que hemos tenido de comunicación pero les recompensaremos por todo este tiempo de retraso.

Departe de BandB4ever que la disculpen por no haber actualizado su historia (la muerte por una nueva vida), tenia planeado actualizarla antes de irse pero le surgieron muchos imprevistos y tubo que centrarse en ellos.

Gracias por comprender BandB4ever & serie-bones


	15. Como Escapo?

Las heridas duelen a pesar del tiempo, algunos dicen que un golpe dejara marcas en tu piel, marcas difíciles de olvidar… Pero que hay con las heridas del alma? Esas no se pueden borrar fácilmente… esas son eternas

Esas solo pueden dejar de ser dolorosas con el tiempo y con amor, es necesario que descubramos nuestra alma y saquemos todo lo que no nos deja avanzar, para que el pasado no persiga nuestro futuro, pero… necesitamos de alguien que nos ayude para que nuestra alma no se despedace en el proceso… para que él nos cuide de nuestras propias decisiones

- Pero como escapo?- Brennan sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo

- Al parecer engaño a uno de los guardias de la cárcel

- Que no había seguridad? es que todo el mundo puede salir de ahí?- se estaba poniendo un tanto histérica, por lo que Booth se acercó a abrazarla- no... Tu no entiendes con un simple abrazo no harás que me sienta mejor... el vendrá de nuevo por mi

- Pero esta vez yo estaré contigo, protegiéndote- le respondió Booth- no me pienso separar de ti ni para ir al baño, no quiero que te pase nada malo, y esta vez quiero cumplir mi promesa

- Lo sé, pero esta vez no soy solamente yo... también está él bebe

- Les protegeré a los dos, te lo prometo, los cuidare con mi propia vida- le dijo Booth mirándole a los ojos

- No!... no quiero que te arriesgues por mí... es mejor que te marches

- No, no lo hare Bones ¿me escuchas? esta vez no te dejaré sola, no quiero que te pase nada malo

- Gracias Booth- dijo en un susurro

- No tienes nada que agradecer, ya sabes que te quiero y haría cualquier cosa por ti

Mientras tanto en algún sitio de la ciudad en una casa abandonada se encontraba ese hombre que tanto daño le había causado a Brennan, estaba empezando a ver qué es lo primero que aria para volver a su venganza contra Booth, pero claro este primero quería saber cómo era que la policía lo había encontrado, quería saber o mejor dicho que se lo confirme su propia hija si ella había sido la soplona

En otro lado del país en una casa de acogida, una niña es acosada por su conciencia, el a pesar de todo era su padre y esa pobre mujer sufrió más de lo debido porque ella no fue capaz de denunciarlo a tiempo, como era capaz Dios de dejar que todo esto pasara?

-hoy tendrás que ir a declarar ante el juez- dijo el policía, quien se encontraba en ese lugar por ser ella un testigo valioso

- Lo sé, solo necesito un poco de privacidad

- sabes que no puedo dártela y menos ahora…- de repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar, al otro lado se encontraba Booth- soy el policía Rodríguez

- Mucho gusto, soy el agente especial Booth del FBI. Necesitaba informarle que el sospechoso ha escapado y es muy probable que vaya a buscar a su hija

- No ha venido aquí, eso se lo puedo asegurar, he estado con ella las últimas 24 horas.

- Se encuentra la menor con usted en estos momentos?

- Si, aquí se encuentra

- No debe dejarla sola en ningún momento, me dirijo para allá

- Entonces aquí nos vemos, hasta entonces Agente

La muchacha parecía desconcertada, no entendía nada de lo que el policía quería decir.

-Que ha pasado?

- Nada de lo que te puede informar- y era cierto, no podía mencionar a la menor que su padre había escapado de la policía, porque solo lograría ponerla nerviosa

- debemos irnos ya?

- No, todavía hay mucho tiempo, porque no tomas un descanso?

- No me siento bien, prefiero que nos fuéramos ya

- Es imposible, hay que esperar que nos autoricen

-Aquí esta, aquí es donde tienen a la maldita zorra que me acuso- dijo mientras veía un recorte donde aparecía el rostro de su hija- Me las pagara, debo hacerlo hoy mismo- aventó el periódico lejos- la maldita todavía debe estar en esa casa de acogida- y sin más se dirigió a encontrar a su hija

- Brennan debo marcharme, tengo que llegar antes que el a esa niña

- Por favor no vallas, algo te puede pasar- dijo con evidente temor y abrazándolo con fuerza

- Nada me pasara, lo juro- la apretó fuertemente porque sabía que era una promesa que no podía cumplir, el haría todo para que nada le sucediera ni a ella ni al bebe

- Tienes que volver, si no, yo no seré capaz de criar este niño sola, no podría pensando que su padre te mato

- Eso no sucederá, vamos a criar a este bebe juntos y será un buen hombreo o mujercita, se parecerá a ti y nadie tendrá por que enterarse de quien es

- lo juras?

- Lo juro, amare a ese bebe como si fuera mío, ahora debo marcharme- y se fue, dejando atrás a una pobre Brennan, desesperada por conocer que les depara el destino.

Bueno quería pedir disculpa por colgar el capítulo tan tarde BandB4ever me lo paso ase un tiempo pero me había olvidado que lo tenía y que no lo había colgado jejejeje

bueno dejad sus comentarios xD  
Todos son bien venidos buenos y malos jejejeje xD


	16. Venganza

Hola sentimos el retraso y gracias por todos los comentarios, de verdad que se los agradecemos, mucho besos y aquí les dejamos el capi xPB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

**Es necesario esperar, aunque la esperanza haya de verse siempre frustrada, pues la esperanza misma constituye una dicha, y sus fracasos, por frecuentes que sean, son menos horribles que su extinción.**

**Samuel Johnson**

Un hombre se dirige al su final

¿Quién será?

¿Algo podrá detener el curso del destino?

¿Alguien podría ahorrarle el horror de ver tanta maldad a una inocente?

Mientras uno va por las razones correctas el otro solo busca venganza, aun en contra de su misma sangre

¿Al final quien ganara?

¿Acaso se puede tener esperanza?

Acaso no eso solo hace más duradero el dolor de la humanidad?

Pensando que un día el dolor terminara

Pero viendo que solo empeora día tras día

Las cárceles están llenas

¿Pero de verdad eso ayudara?

Al llegar a la casa de acogida se percató de que entrar no sería tan difícil

Solo había un guardia, tan solo debería a que el guardia se volteara y atacarlo.

Se fue acercando a donde el guardia y espero que este se diera la vuelta y en ese instante le golpeo con la pistola, el guardia cayó al suelo y este entro a buscar a su hija cuando la vio le entro tanta rabia que se acercó y sin más le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que la tumbo al suelo, la niña empezó a gritar sin parar, quería que llegase alguien y se llevara a su papa de ahí.

-¡Cállate y responde! ¿Tú has sido la que les ha ayudado?- dijo furioso la chiquilla no respondía solo quería que alguien llegase y detuviera a su padre- ¡responde!- volvió a gritar el hombre con más fuerza pero cuando estaba a punto de volver a pegar a su hija, oyó una voz

-¡Déjala!- grito Booth apuntándole con el arma, el hombre reacciono muy rápido y cogió a su hija como rehén.

- Déjame salir o la mato aquí mismo- la niña lloraba

- No te iras y no la mataras ¿me oyes? – Booth reconoció aquel hombre.

- No quieres probarme, créelo, no sabes hasta donde soy capaz de llegar- pero Booth si lo sabía, había visto tantas veces a hombres tan aferrados a una venganza que no veían a quien hacían daño

- Vamos a platicar…

- ¿Platicar?, ¿te estas escuchando?, yo no vine aquí para platicar, vine aquí porque mereces pagar por lo que has hecho- el hombre se estaba desesperando, quería acabar con todo de una vez

- Pero yo no sé por qué haces esto, no se de lo que hablas

- Eres un maldito miserable que ni siquiera recuerda a las personas que has asesinado

- Las recuerdo, a cada una de ellas, y sé que no he matado a nadie que no lo mereciera

- A ella no, ella no merecía lo que tú le hiciste

- ¿De quien diablos hablas?

- De Ana Gotsky, mujer a la que mataste en Afganistán, ella no merecía lo que le hiciste, mi hija y yo nunca entendimos porque mataste a una mujer que no tenía nada que ver la situación política y económica de ese país.

- Ahora la recuerdo, tu eres su esposo, ese hombre al que ocultamos las verdaderas razones de la muerte de su esposa, que vive sumergido en una mentira

- Deja de hablar, solo quieres confundirme

- No, la verdad es que tú nunca conociste a tu esposa, ella estaba aquí en los Estados Unidos como un emisario del gobierno de Afganistán, por eso ella trabajaba como periodista, para poder explicar porque investigaba algunos asuntos.

- Eso no es verdad, ella era una buena mujer- el nerviosismo y la cólera era algo que estaba invadiendo al sujeto, tanto así que ya no podía controlar sus temblores.

- Claro que lo es, luego ella fue llamada para que regresara, y ponerse de acuerdo en los lugares estratégicos para atacar con ántrax, pero mi equipo descubrió sus planes por un infiltrado que trabajaba para nosotros, tuvimos que atacar- el todavía recordaba ese día, sabía que la mujer tenía un esposo y una preciosa hija de escasos 10 años- no podíamos permitir que diera información importante, tuvimos que matarla o miles de personas morirían

- ¡Cállate! Solo quieres cubrir tu error al matar a una mujer inocente, estas mintiendo, ella nunca podría traicionarnos- eso no podía ser cierto, el no conocía a su mujer, ella era bella persona que amaba a su hija, una madre cariñosa- tienes que pagar por lo que le hiciste… si yo no puedo tener a la mujer que amo, entonces tu tampoco

- Pero mírate, estas agrediendo a tu propia hija- dijo Booth desesperado, ese hombre en cualquier momento perdería el poco juicio que le quedaba y tiraría del gatillo, tenía que buscar una forma para que dejara a la niña y el pudiera actuar.

- Ella es una maldita zorra que me traiciono- la rabia que sentía era evidente- nadie que se atreva a traicionar a su propia familia puede ser digna de vivir.

- Es tu hija, que supone que debes ser el hombre en el que más confié- solo podía pensar en Parker y como él nunca le haría daño a su hijo- ella solo hizo lo correcto, deberías estar orgulloso de saber que tu pequeña aprendió algunos valores a pesar de cómo fue criada, ella quería salvarte de ti mismo, pero estas tan ciego que no ves más haya de tu venganza, no puedes ver que has criado a una hermosa muchacha que sabe diferenciar entre el bien y el mal

- Ella es una bastarda que no sabe nada de la fidelidad a los suyos, no merece vivir, no merece el amor que su madre le dio- el dolor y la locura se podía ver en sus ojos

- Ni ella, ni Brennan merecen lo que les has hecho- al recordar lo que le había hecho a su huesos no podía evitar sentir las ganas de matarlo

- Claro que lo merecen, si Brennan fue lo suficientemente estúpida como para meterse contigo, entonces lo merece- Booth se daba cuenta que el hombre sentía placer al hacerle sufrir, y es así como se dio cuenta de cómo podía distraerlo.

La venganza nunca es buena, , te hace hacer cosas que no quieres, no te deja pensar con claridadla venganza te hace cometer error tras errorY te hace dañar a las personas que mas quieres en este en mundo

Esperamos comentarios y muchos saludos BandB4ever y serie-bones xP


	17. Arrepentimiento

_**La manera cómo se presentan las cosas no es la manera como son; y si las cosas fueran como se presentan la ciencia entera sobraría**_

_**Karl Marx**___

A veces la verdad no es aceptada, ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente los hombres no son capaces de verla o se niegan a ello. Siempre preferimos escapar de ella cuando esta nos puede hacer daño, sin darnos cuenta de que conocer la verdad nos causara un dolor, pero la mentira causara pequeños dolores y al final habrá una gran consecuencia, una que puede poner nuestras capacidades al límite, una que puede hacer tanto daño a nuestro corazón que aunque pase mucho tiempo nunca volverá hacer lo mismo. O tal vez esto resulte peor, podemos dañar a las personas que más queremos y en eso no habrá vuelta atrás pues aunque nos perdonen nunca ganaremos nuevamente su confianza, no totalmente.

Booth sabía lo que tenía que hacer, decirle la verdad y con ello obtendría una pequeña oportunidad para distraer al desgraciado que tenía frente a el.

-Lo que quieres es vengarte, verdad?

- Si, ya se lo he dicho, usted no tiene derecho a ser feliz, no mientras yo viva, no porque usted arruino la vida de mi familia.

- Pues ya lo has hecho

- Claro que no, lo que le hice a tu mujer no basta, quiero arruinar a tu hijo, a tus amigos, desgraciarte la vida como tú lo hiciste conmigo, y luego cuando supliques por una muerte misericordiosa, tal vez lo haga, tal vez te mate.

- Has hecho algo aun peor, pero no te has dado cuenta

- De que estas hablando?- dijo el hombre ya nervioso, la pistola estaba cada vez más cerca de la cara de su hija, quien solo sollozaba pues tenía miedo de enojar aún más a su papa

- Brennan, piensa en lo que le pudiste hacerle- Booth no quería decírselo, pero así obtendría una pequeña venganza

- Solo la golpee, y claro disfrute de ella varias veces, te dijo como se me ofrecía?- Pero realmente no sabía de lo que Booth le hablaba, sabía que había algo mas pero no tenía idea de que, bajo un poco la pistola ante su evidente confusión

- Piénsalo bien, tú debes saberlo

- No sé de qué rayos me hablas- frente a su descontento olvido mantener la pistola sobre la cabeza de su hija

- Pero claro, como lo pude olvidar, un estúpido como tú que ni siquiera sabe lo que hace su mujer, va a saber lo que hizo- Se dio cuenta que la mejor estrategia era frustrarlo

- No vuelvas a hablarme de mi esposa, no tienes ningún derecho

Booth aprecio ese momento de debilidad del hombre y como buen francotirador, saco rápidamente su pistola y le disparo en el hombro, frente a la mirada atónita de su hija.

-Papa, papa!- Gritaba la niña, pues aunque fuera el peor hombre, ella lo quería.

- Lo lamento tanto hijita, yo no quería… yo no quería asustarte

- Todo esto es mi culpa, yo sabía lo de mama pero no te lo podía decir

- Tu lo sabias?- Pregunto Booth muy conmocionado, pues su ultimo deseo era que la niña viera morir a su padre

- Si, una vez la escuche hablando por teléfono, pero me hizo prometerle que no le diría nada a mi padre- los sollozos de la chiquilla iba en aumento

- Debiste decírmelo, pero eso ya no importa- El hombre sabia hacia el final de su vida que lo que había hecho estaba mal- Agente Booth lo lamento… si yo lo hubiera sabido nada de esto hubiera pasado… sé que no puedo pedir su perdón, pero si me gustaría que le dijera a la doctora Brennan que lamento lo sucedido, que yo no le quería hacer daño pero el dolor me hizo ser una mala persona

- No, una vez un amigo dijo que las personas son quienes están en un momento de crisis, no en los mejores momentos.

- Tal vez eso es cierto, nunca fui una buena persona, cuando me case pensé que podría serlo, pero mira como le he hecho daño a mi hija… sé que no tengo derecho, pero por favor ayúdala a que encuentre un buen hogar

- Créeme lo hare, pero no por ti, sino porque ella lo merece

- Lo se

- Debes saber algo más antes de que llegue el final- dijo Booth, pues ahora era cuestión de hacer sufrir al hombre, de que supiera cuánto daño había hecho

- No quiero saberlo, creo que ya se demasiado, déjeme morir así

- Dejaste embarazada a Brennan, destruiste su vida, ella es una gran mujer que a diario ayuda a las personas quitando de la calle a personas como tú, pero tú le has arruinado la vida, ella no es una asesina como tú, no podría matar a ese bebe, pero tampoco nunca podrá ser totalmente feliz- veía como la cara del sujeto cambiaba, en ella se reflejaba la culpa y el dolor, y aunque sabía que esto no era bueno, disfrutaba de hacerlo sufrir un poco de lo que él hizo sufrir a Brennan.

- Oh dios, nunca podre perdonármelo, dios lo lamento tanto- y sin dar más tiempo a nada el hombre suspiro y quedo ahí, mientras la policía llegaba y se llevaba a la niña, y hacían los documentos necesarios para deslindar culpas.

Booth conto todo, los policías le dijeron que había hecho un buen trabajo salvando a la chiquilla, que no se sintiera responsable. El sabia la verdad, era momento de volver con Brennan y contarle lo sucedido, sin saber que otro obstáculo se aproximaba rápidamente a ellos.

EN EL HOSPITAL

Brennan estaba nerviosa, mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza, pero en especial, estaba preocupada por Booth; _"ese hombre es capaz de cualquier cosa"_ decía en sus pensamientos.

-Cariño es mejor que dejes de pensar y descanses, no le hace bien al bebe- le dijo Ángela haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos

-Tampoco es bueno para tu bebe que estés aquí cuidando de mi

-Pero yo quiero estar aquí contigo, somos como hermanas

-lose pero…- en ese instante apareció Booth por la puerta – ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Le has atrapado?

-tranquila todo está bien, el ya no te va hacer daño , el esta… está muerto, el te pide perdón por todo lo que te hizo

- se hubiera ahorrado sus últimas palabras porque yo no pienso perdonarle lo que me hizo

- cariño sé que es difícil, pero igual el ya no está en este mundo, ya no importa

- no quiero hablar más de él, como esta su hija? ¿Le hizo algo?

-no, gracias adiós ella está bien, no le pudo hacer nada, quédate tranquila ¿sí?

-claro- fue lo último que volvió a decir, después de aquello se quedo pensando en lo distinto que sería su vida desde entonces hasta quedarse profundamente dormida…

**BandB4ever y serie-bones (yo) les queremos pedir muchas disculpas por haber tardado tanto en publicar, posiblemente hayan pensado que ya no terminaríamos la historia pero como pueden ver le vamos a seguir, esperamos actualizar cada semana y ya no cada mes jejejejejejeje**

**Gracias por esperar cada actualización y por cada comentario que nos dejan, nos anima mucho a seguir escribiéndoles cada capitulo.**

**Esperamos sus comentarios **


	18. Inesperada visita

Todo Cambia, nunca nada vuelve hacer lo mismo, o eso es lo que se suele pensar, cuando somos dañados de verdad es muy difícil recuperarnos de semejantes cosas, intentamos olvidar, ser racionales, intentamos apartar esos recuerdos, esas imágenes, esos sentimientos pero pocas veces dan resultado.

Ha pasado un mes desde que la Doctora Temperance Brennan a reaccionado, desde que su pesadilla termino o eso es lo que ella cree.

Las cosas han cambiado, ella ha cambiado, no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente, todas esas barreras que todos sus amigos habían pasado, se estaban volviendo a poner, pasaba pocas veces con Booth, intentaba no pegarse a él, no era que le despreciase en realidad no era que ella lo quisiera así, su cuerpo instintivamente reaccionaba, odiaba que pasase eso pero una y otra vez pasaban esas imágenes acompañadas del miedo y desesperación que sentía cuando el tipo se le acercaba. Por más que intentaba no alejarse de Booth lo hacía.

Booth se sentía mal cada vez que ella se alejaba de él, sentía que la perdía, pero también comprendía por qué su compañera reaccionaba así ante él, no es que solo fue ante él, ante Patrick también reacciono de igual forma; Patric había ido a visitarla en repetidas ocasiones, era una buena chica y al enterarse lo que paso se sintió muy mal, hubiera preferido pasar la noche con ella que dejarla sola y le hiciesen daño, la vez que la abrazo ella se soltó rápidamente de él, él lo comprendió.

No es fácil dejar todo en el pasado, y todos la comprendían no, no es fácil volver a tu vida cotidiana después de que hayan abusado de ti y que estés esperando un hijo producto de alguien que en ese momento no tuvo corazón ni cerebro para pensar en el daño que le causaba a ella.

Booth dormía en casa con ella, ella no se lo pidió pero el insistió, ella dormía en su propia habitación y el en el de invitados. 

En casa de Brennan 

- tiene hambre?- le pregunto Booth a Brennan 

- un poco- le respondio 

- que quieres que te prepare? 

-no lose, no sé qué quiero, es una sensación extraña- dijo algo incómodo 

- extraña como qué? 

- no se, me apetece algo dulce y que pueda tomar con té caliente 

- entonces aremos panqueques, te parece? 

- claro- le dijo con una sonrisa, pues Booth había sido muy atento con ella desde que salieron del hospital. 

- ve a sentarte y a mirar algo de televisión mientras yo preparo 

- hay no Booth, que sentarme es lo último que quiero ahora mismo, todo el día me la he pasado sentada o echada necesito caminar un poco 

- está bien, entonces ayúdame a preparar esto 

-está bien 

- quieres que mañana salgamos a caminar un poco? 

- claro - dijo no muy segura 

- hey tranquilízate, no me pegare a ti demasiado si no quieres, mantendremos el espacio, yo solo te lo proponía por lo que dijiste de caminar 

- lose y siento reaccionar de este modo, yo no quisiera reaccionar así, pero no lo puedo evitar, lo siento- dijo bajando la cabeza 

- no lo sientas, te entiendo de verdad 

- gracias, creo que hoy si puedo abrazarte - dijo con una tímida sonrisa, no es que ella creyera poder hacerlo pero sabía que si se dejaba abrazar aunque sea por esta vez con él, él se sentiría bien y ya no se culparía 

- estas segura?- ella asintió, se acercaron y ella hizo un gran esfuerzo para no separarse en lo que duro el abrazo. 

Booth al sentirla tensa decidió acabar con el abrazo y dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Vamos hay que preparar estos panqueques- rápidamente se dirigió a la mezcla de harina

-Claro aunque no estoy del todo segura, yo no sé hacerlos

- Tú no te preocupes, hoy aprenderás- y en su cara se mostró una vez más esa sonrisa que le decía que todo estaría bien

Casi al momento se escucho el timbre, por lo que Brennan aprovecho el momento y escapar de hacer los panqueques.

-Ni creas que lo dejare pasar, mañana haces tú el desayuno

- Claro – Brennan sonrió genuinamente después de todos estos días

La persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta seguramente necesitaba con urgencia verla, porque en todo este momento no había dejado de llamar. Por un momento Brennan sintió escalofríos nuevamente, estuvo a punto de regresar junto a Booth e ignorar a la persona que estaba junto a su puerta, pero con decisión se deshizo del miedo irracional que sentía y abrió la puerta.

-Valla eres tú!... Creí que nunca más te vería- realmente ella no sabía que decir

- Hola Temperance, es un gusto ver que estés bien- dijo la mujer sin mucha sinceridad

- Gracias, supongo que es a Booth a quien te gustaría ver, si quieres lo llamo

- No sabía que Seley estaba aquí… simplemente fui a la clínica y me dijeron que habías sido dada de alta

-Oh! El solo me ayuda en mi recuperación… no sé qué haría sin el

- Sí, que harías sin el bueno de Seley- dijo una Hannah muy molesta, quien suponía que Brennan y Booth estaban juntos

-Enserio si quieres lo llamo- había una sensación en Brennan que le decía que tenía que apartarse de ella

- Claro que no! No quiero interrumpirlos, seguro que hacían algo importante ustedes dos! – en el rostro de la mujer aparecía una sonrisa que carecía de alegría, que solo reflejaba frustración y enojo

- No es lo que tu piensas

- Que? Que me engañaron? Que seguramente se reían a mis espaldas por ser la única que no sabía que entre ustedes dos había algo más que simplemente una amistad?

- Solamente somos compañeros… y amigos, no hay nada mas

- Tu y Seley- y sin más Hannah hizo algo que ninguna de las dos imaginaban que seria capaz.

Sentimos subir este capítulo hasta ahora, pero es que las tareas y exámenes nos están matando, es horrible. Esperamos que les haya gustado.

Esperamos sus comentarios.


	19. Consecuencias

Hannah se había llenado de furia y enojo, sin pensar en las consecuencias que podría causar se avento contra Brennan haciendola caer al suelo provocando un fuerte golpe en el cuerpo de esta, Brennan solo dio un grito de la sorpresa pero reacciono lo más rápido que pudo y en un movimiento muy hagil puso a Hannah en el suelo y se levanto: 

-¡Booth!- fue lo último que Brennan logro decir, ya que Hannah reacciono casi inmediatamentamente cuando Brennan se puso de pie; Brennan no logro nisiquiera dar un paso ya que Hannah la cogio del tobillo tirandola hacia adelante y la cabeza de Brennan dió contra la mesa del salón, haciendo que quede tirada e inconsiente en el suelo.

**Las peores cosas suelen pasar en menos de un minuto,**

**todo sucede rápido, nadie se da cuenta o tardan en reaccionar,**

**al ver lo que hemos causado o las consecuencias que nos pueden venir por actuar **

**inconcientemente nos invaden, nos planteamos lo que nos preparara el futuro y **

**nos planteamos lo que nuestro futuro seria y no hubieramos cometido aquel error.**

**Todo lo que hacemos tiene consecuencias, por eso es muy importate pensar muy bien las cosas antes de actuar como personas inconcientes e irresponsables.**

Todas estas palabras y razones se planteo Hannah cuando vio a Brennan tirada en el suelo rodiada por un pequeño charco de sangre.

Booth salio de la cocina corriendo cuando escucho el grito de Brennan seguido por el tremendo ruido que escucho y por el llanto de alguien que no era Brennan. Llego al salón y le entro una desesperación al verla tirada en el salón. 


	20. lo siento

Dicen que los accidentes son algo planeado por el universo, pero que si estamos atentos podemos evitarlos, el problema es que los humanos somos incapaces de pensar con claridad. La mayoría de los accidentes son causados por nuestras estupideces, por la irracionalidad que se apodera de nuestra mente y corazón.

El dolor que causa nuestra falta de razonar es a veces imposible de soportar, no solo para nosotros, sino para la gente que nos rodea, la que más se ve afectada. ¿Entonces qué hacer? Huir de todos y aparentar que nada pasó, correr lo más que puedas y rogar que nadie te busque, que nadie recuerde siquiera tu nombre, ¿esperar que todo se disuelva en la bruma del tiempo? O hacer frente a nuestra realidad, enfrentar las consecuencias y esperar a que todos te puedan perdonar o al menos soportar.

El llanto de la mujer rubia era insoportable, Booth solo podía ver con horror a Brennan en un pequeño charco de sangre, que con el tiempo se hacía más grande. Sin esperar más se acerco para comprobar de donde provenía todo. Al darse cuenta de los que sucedía corrió a llamar una ambulancia. Los escasos minutos que pasaron eran una eternidad. Hannan solamente lloraba y rogaba perdón, el solo deseaba que la mujer en el suelo fuera ella y no Brennan.

-Que paso- dijo con voz lastimera

- Yo solo quería detenerla- era verdad ella no pretendía hacerle tanto daño- nunca imagine que esto pasaría.

- Solo viniste a hacernos daño- en ese momento se oyeron los pasos de los paramédicos que entraban en el departamento de manera rápida.

Todo paso de manera veloz, casi no podía ver que sucedía, la subieron en una camilla y en segundos estaban de camino al hospital. Tan rápido como llegaron la metieron a un quirófano y unos momentos después el doctor salió.

-La doctora tiene una contusión grave en la cabeza, pero eso no es lo peor- dijo el doctor viendo a Booth- Lo peor es que ha habido un desprendimiento de placenta, no hay nada que hacer, más que actuar de forma rápida y retirar el producto antes de que se dé una hemorragia y pierda la matriz.

- Eso no es posible- dijo Booth derrotado y viendo con furia contenida a Hannah que pese a todo lo había acompañado- Haga lo mejor para Brennan aunque eso signifique que pierda a su bebe

Hannah no sabía que ella estaba embarazada, sabía que había sido violada y que Booth se desvivía por atenderla desde ese evento, pero no que el maldito infeliz que la violo la había preñado. Ella no se hubiera siquiera acercado si ella lo hubiera sabido. Su vida se venía abajo, ella había acabado con una vida que apenas empezaba. Y no pudo más que llorar y rogar a Dios por misericordia, y desear que se pudiera regresar en el tiempo, para ella actuar de otra forma.

-Yo no lo sabía- es lo único que dijo

- claro que no, no te quedaste para saber lo que pasaba- y al fin salió la furia de Booth- a ti solamente te preocupa tu persona, no pensaste en ella ni siquiera cuando la recuperamos, solamente querías que yo la dejara

- No era eso- dijo con la cabeza baja- Siempre supe que tú la amabas y veía como te perdía

- Y por tu inseguridad, ahora Brennan perderá a su bebe- y caminando hacia el quirófano, poniendo su mano en la puerta, casi susurrando añadió- Nuestro bebe

- El bebe no era tuyo, probablemente Brennan ni siquiera lo quería- dijo mas intentando convencerse a sí misma que ha Booth

- Ella no es como tú, ella cuando ama, lo hace en realidad- y se dio cuenta que algo pasaba pues lo hicieron a un lado y entraron varios doctores más a la habitación de Brennan.

Booth ya no sabía qué hacer, quería entrar y ver como esta Brennan pero sabía que no podía ni debía

-Seeley te juro que lo siento, yo no quise, te lo juro- no dejaba de votar lagrimas

-Hannah…- pero se compadeció de ella, ella en Washington no tenía a nadie a quien acudir técnicamente solo le tenía a él, se compadeció de ella y le dijo

-Estoy seguro que no fue tu intención y que has hecho las cosas sin pensar y ese es justo el problema por no pensar en lo que hacías o en lo que pasaría ahora Brennan está allí adentro luchando para vivir

-yo no quería, lo siento, lo siento- se abrazaba a sí misma, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, Booth le dio más pena que rabia por lo que se le acercó y le dio un abrazo reconfortante a Hannah- perdóname, perdóname por favor

-yo no soy a quien tienes que pedir perdón, a la que tienes que pedir perdón es a la persona que está allí dentro

-cuando Temperance despierte y me perdone o no te juro que desapareceré de tu vida para siempre, yo… me iré de aquí y no me volverás a ver, lo juro

- no digas nada, es mejor que vayas a tu departamento o donde vivas, te duches y descanses, cuando Brennan se levante prometo llamarte para que hables con ella

- no quiero irme, quiero quedarme y saber todo- le decía abrazándolo

- es mejor que vayas a descansar y te tranquilices, prometo llamarte a cualquier noticia que aparezca, por favor no discutas y hazme caso- el en realidad no lo se lo decía porque le preocupase que este mal sino porque sabía que cuando Brennan despertase ella perdonaría a Hannah, Brennan tenía un corazón muy grande y a él no le pertenecía contar ni decir nada

Hannah se había ido y ahora solo estaba Booth y sus pensamientos en la sala de espera hasta que el medico salió y antes de que el Doctor pudiera abrir la boca Booth pregunto

-¿Cómo está? ¿Qué paso?

-no se preocupe la señorita Brennan está bien

-¿y porque entraron de ese modo?

- la señorita Brennan despertó y se quitó los cables y al hacerlo activo las alertas que nos indican a nosotros su estado.

-¿ósea que ha despertado? 

-sí, si usted desea puede entrar a verla

- gracias

.

.

.

Booth entro a la habitación de Brennan y la encontró echada con las manos en los ojos

-Bones…- Brennan quito las manos de los ojos y le miro con los ojos cristalizados

- le perdí, le perdí- Booth se le acerco y la abrazo

-tranquilízate por favor

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando ya me había hecho a la idea?

-a veces las cosas pasan por alguna razón

- ¿Por qué lo hizo Hannah? ¿Dónde está?

- ella ha estado aquí desde que te trajeron, no se ha movido de aquí en todo el tiempo, ella se siente muy mal, está muy mal, no dejaba de llorar

- solo quiero saber él porque

-ella quiere hablar contigo, yo la he mandado a casa por eso no está aquí ahorita pero quiere hablar contigo- le miro con ternura- ¿tú quieres hablar con ella?-ella solo asintió

_¿Brennan perdonara a Hannah? _

_¿Qué es lo que realmente siente Brennan al perder a su futuro hijo?_

_¿Booth lograra perdonar a Hannah o pondrá cargos sobre ella?_

Nos comprometemos a actualizar la siguiente semana si recibimos mas reviews, necesitamos saber que aún muchos de ustedes nos siguen leyendo =)


	21. Perdonar

El odio es el veneno más poderoso que existe, es capaz de darte la fuerza necesaria para levantarte y luchar, es capaz de impulsarte a pensar, de buscar alternativas que sin ello nunca hubieras concebido, es capaz de darte una razón para vivir. Pero también es un veneno que consume tu alma, que te mata minuto a minuto. Es capaz de convertirte en la persona que nunca quisiste ser, hasta que llega el momento donde no te reconoces y no hay vuelta a tras.

Así que tú eliges ¿Perdonar? ¿Odiar?

Odiar es más fácil, pero perdonar significa salvar tu alma. Personar significa que eres mejor persona de lo que jamás pensarte, es una oportunidad para volver a empezar.

Brennan esperaba a que Hannah se presentara, ella necesitaba saber qué es lo que había obligado a la rubia a actuar de esa manera. Sumida en sus pensamientos y en su dolor, levanto la mirada al oír que la puerta se abría. Y ahí estaba ella, la mujer que había matado a su precioso bebe, ahí estaba la persona más cruel del mundo. Ahí estaba Hannah, quien había propiciado que un pedazo de su alma muriera. Ambas mujeres se miraron directamente a los ojos, Pero Hannah rápidamente bajo la mirada y sollozo.

-Lo lamento- dijo- No sabes cuanto

¿Debía creerle? ¿Podría confiar en ella?

-Nunca quise dañarte- continuo, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella- No de esa manera- y se atrevió a mirarla de frente y ella pudo ver la sinceridad de sus palabras- Simplemente no sabía que estabas embarazada… no lo sabia

- Lo sé- ahora era su turno de hablar- No te quedaste mucho tiempo después de que me encontraran… te fuiste y yo… yo creí que éramos amigas

- Lo éramos- afirmo la rubia- lo éramos- repitió en un susurro

- Eso no es lo que me parece- una lagrima se asomo, la cual limpio apresuradamente- Si lo hubieras sido no te hubieras marchado… y claramente no me hubieras atacado- dijo conteniendo un sollozo

- Si lo eras- hubo una pausa en las que ninguna hablo, y Hannah se acerco más- Pero tú sin querer me estabas robando lo que yo mas quería

- Y tú me quitaste lo que yo mas amaba ya-dijo haciendo una mueca de puro dolor

- Yo veía que sin que te esforzaras conseguías lo que yo no- dijo limpiándose una lagrima traicionera con el dorso de la mano- su atención, su amor sin medida, tu tenias todo y yo… yo solo tenía sus caricias forzadas, sus palabras de amor carentes de significado, su compañía física, pero no su cariño y menos su amor

- Booth te lo dio todo mientras estuvieron juntos- dijo Brennan- Ya nunca pasábamos tiempo juntos, no volvió en las noches por mí para que tomáramos una copa, no se preocupo por que comiera o durmiera- y sin que ninguna lo esperara salió una risa de Brennan, carente de felicidad pero llena de amargura- el no se preocupaba mas por mí, por que estabas tú... yo estaba completamente sola, así que cuando me secuestraron pensé que moriría antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que faltaba

- No es así como yo lo vi- dijo negando con la cabeza- siempre supe que algo le faltaba, algo le preocupaba, y cuando te marchaste… cuando desapareciste, eso solo empeoro… llego un momento en que desee ser tu, puedes creerlo?... Siempre supe porque te secuestro a ti y no a mí… eras tú a quien el ama, nunca fui yo

Ambas se vieron, comprendiendo que llego el momento de decir por qué había ocurrido todo.

-Así que cuando decidí ir a verte, me jure que solo seria para abrirte los ojos… pero cuando supe que estabas con él, creí que me habían traicionado, creí que todos mis miedos y pesadillas eran ciertas… y- viéndola directamente a los ojos dijo- quise hacerte sentir lo que yo sentía, quise que tuvieras un momento de dolor, quise dañarte físicamente tanto como yo sufrían… pero todo se salió de control, pensé en solo darte algunas bofetadas, pero tu te rebelaste… y no pensé claramente, solo actué… y ahora… ahora has pedido a tu bebe por mi culpa

- Un bebe que yo no esperaba y que me hacia mal- dijo en un susurro y más segura de sí misma añadió- un bebe que fue concebido en circunstancias poco convencionales… y que en contra de mis deseos fue ganándose mi amor… que me permitió ver una luz al final de todo esto… pero rápidamente fue extinta, nunca le veré… nunca escuchare llamarme mamá o mirarlo dar sus primeros pasos, no veré sus dulces ojos o escuchare sus risas… porque se me fue arrebatado- y no pudo detener mas su llanto, sus lagrimas frías resbalaron como rio, los sollozos partirían el corazón de cualquiera, pues eran cargados de dolor y agonía- nunca sentirá mi calor y comprenderá que de verdad lo amé

- Nunca sabrás cuanto me arrepiento- y tomándola de las manos añadió- me arrepiento de haber segado la vida de tu hijo, de herirte de este modo y de causarle dolor a Booth… el también lo amaba

- No era suyo, pero sé que él es un gran hombre y sé que adora a los niños, así que supongo que adquirió algún tipo de sentimiento positivo hacia él o ella

- No es solo eso… él lo amaba porque era una parte de ti- y alejándose un poco añadió- y sé que no tiene sentido, porque te dañe demasiado… pero quiero pedirte que me perdones, sé que no volveremos a ser amigas, y aceptaría que me demandaras, aceptaría cualquier petición tuya, pero necesito saber que me perdonas.

Brennan la vio, y por un momento dudo, pero luego asintió.

-Te perdono- en ese preciso momento Booth entro

- Disculpen, es solo que ya ha sido un largo rato y tienes que descansar- dijo viendo fijamente a Brennan

- Deja que Hannah se marche, no deseo hacer nada en su contra- y acurrucándose añadió- solo quiero olvidar todo

- ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?- Pregunto Booth- No sé si sea lo correcto, debería pagar por lo que hizo

- Déjala ir- y viéndolo a los ojos vio su dolor- Es lo mejor, en algún momento tú la quisiste y fue mi amiga… no quiero más odio o rencor en mi vida

- Gracias Temperance- dijo Hannah- Me voy y nunca los volveré a molestar, pero antes me gustaría decirles… que enserio lo lamento, que desearía poder cambiar todo lo que vivimos… solo deseo que sean felices y que algún día puedan recordarme con algo de alegría.

Y avanzando hacia la puerta, se despidió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza que fue correspondido, y antes de cerrar la puerta miro por un momento a la pareja, y vio todo el amor que Booth le tenía a la mujer en la cama, vio el amor reflejado en sus ojos, en sus movimientos… era como si ella fuera el centro de su universo.

**Gracias por** **sus comentarios anteriores nos hicieron muy felices, esperamos sus comentarios de este capitulo :)**


	22. se fue pero ¿volvera?

**ES IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN ESTO**

**DEDICATORIOA  
**

Nos sentimos muy feliz y a la vez muy tristes de que la historia ya haya llegado a su final, nos sentimos muy agradecidas con cada uno de ustedes por haber seguido la historia hasta el final, durante todos los capítulos hemos intentado que tanto ustedes y nosotras disfrutemos, hubo momentos donde creíamos que nunca terminaríamos, nuestros compromisos eran demasiados, pero encontramos en la historia un refugio a nuestras preocupaciones, y un desfogue a nuestro estrés por ello en cada capítulo que hemos hecho nosotras personalmente lo hemos disfrutado y nos hemos divertido, siempre una de nosotras salía con ocurrencias graciosas o disparatadas, o para los diálogos preguntando nos quien quería a cual personaje

-¿Consu recuerdas cuando empezamos a escribir y odiábamos a Booth por regresar con la rubia esa?

- Claro, fue una etapa difícil, ninguna quería ser Booth y mucho menos Hannah, también recuerdo que casi muero con un cacahuate, todo por reírme tanto. Las diferencias de horario nos complicaron tanto la vida, sobre todo con mi carrera y falta de tiempo. Fue una suerte que todos ustedes nos esperaran, y nos sentíamos tan mal de no poder avanzar.

- lo sé, ni una hallaba el tiempo indicado para poder conectarnos y avanzar la historia pero a pesar de todos los inconvenientes aquí estamos, terminando esta historia que significo mucho para nosotras, y que sepas que me siento muy feliz de haber hecho historia contigo, he disfrutado y entre las dos hemos aprendido muchas cosas y espero que un futuro ojala no muy lejano podamos volver hacer una historia tu y yo juntas

Muchas gracias por leernos y ahora si pueden leer el final

* * *

.

.**SE FUE...**

.

.**  
**

.

Los recuerdos se difuminan en el tiempo, como la bruma en el mar. Pero el dolor permanece en el pecho, no se quiere marchar. Y el cerebro lucha por levantarse, por vivir, por moverse, pero el alma lucha por volver a ese estado de inconsciencia. La bruma que llena tu vida es peor que la del mar, por que el logra vencerlo, tú no eres capaz.

Y vives, y te muestras feliz, y te pones una máscara con la que sales todos los días, con la que cubres tu dolor. Todos lo creen, nadie se atreve a ver lo que realmente pasa contigo. Los días pasan, los meses y tu corazón entra en el conformismo, y los demás creen que todo ha pasado ya.

En el interior de un cuarto vacio lloras, y quieres gritar, pero no lo haces por no herir los sentimientos de los demás. Cuando te permites pensar en lo sucedido, te castigas, te haces responsable de todo, pero el día regresa y con ello una nueva actuación, una nueva escena de esta obra que intentas representar, de esta historia que te has inventado para no vivir tu realidad.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿

¿Hay algo mal?- dijo Booth notando a Brennan demasiado callada

No, no pasa nada ¿porque lo preguntas?- le responde ella sin mirarle a los ojos

No lo sé, estas muy callada, te siento distante

No tengo de que hablar solo es eso- le dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y recogía su plato

Sabes que no es necesario tener una plática interesante para hablar conmigo- mientras le seguía al lavaplatos, no podía dejar de tener un presentimiento

Sí, pero no soy buena hablando de las cosas que a ti te gustan y si te hablo de unos de los libros o huesos que estoy analizando te aburres- empezó a fregar el plato

Es verdad- pensando que ya habían superado esto dijo- que tal si nos reunimos en el royal a las 6, después del trabajo y tú me cuentas todo de los huesos que te acaban de llegar de México, prometo escucharte

Claro, seguro que te sorprenderá- le dijo con una sonrisa pero en los ojos se le podía observar la pena que llevaba

Bien entonces nos vemos, debo ir al trabajo, porque hay un nuevo agente que debo entrenar- dijo intentando borrar sus miedos, acercándose le dio un ligero beso en los labios

Claro, adiós- le respondió el beso- oye...- el volteo a mirarla- te voy a querer siempre - le sonrió

Por siempre- susurro él, presintiendo que algo cambiaria- te amare por siempre

Booth salió más temprano de lo esperado del trabajo, así que regreso a su apartamento, todo seguía igual, solo que el ambiente estaba lleno de ella, su perfume, su amor. Decidió arreglarse lo mejor posible, como él, un simple mortal pudo alcanzar una estrella? Se puso el mejor traje que tenia, el que más le gustaba a ella, pensaba no solo llevarla a comer al royal, sino también al cine y finalmente llevarla a casa.

Corriendo para no llegar tarde, para estar puntual como a ella le gusta, para no perder ni un segundo de su compañía. Nunca dejaría de agradecer a Dios por haberle permitido estar con ella.

Los minutos pasaban, seguro que solo era un retraso por el trabajo, le llamo y ella no contesto, y espero y espero, pero ella nunca vino, nunca llego.

El se sentía perdido, decidió volver a casa y allí estaba una nota, ella no volvería, ella huyo. Sus sueños se fueron junto a ella. Con rabia, con impotencia se quito la ropa, esa que tanto le gustaba y junto a ella se iba dejando el corazón. Nunca estarían juntos, nunca compartirían su vida, ella no estaba, nunca sabrían lo que hubiera pasado de haber llegado, nunca lo sabrían.

Ángela preocupada se presenta en la casa de Booth al dia siguiente, por la mañana, pues Brennan no se había presentado desde la tarde anterior y ni él ni Bren contestaban el móvil, normalmente Ángela pensaría en una escena caliente de ellos dos, pero esta vez era diferente, porque sabía que su amiga era muy responsable y aunque estuviera con su príncipe en la cama no descuidaría su trabajo.

- ¿Booth estas en casa?- dijo pasando por el salón y viendo las botellas de cervezas tiradas- entre a tu casa con esa llave que tiene escondida en el macetero-siguió buscándolo mientras le hablaba- estoy preocupada porque ni tu ni Bren nos contestan el teléfono

-Si estoy aquí... pero tu amiga no - grito con resentimiento

- ¿Dónde está?- le pregunto con cautela, pues Booth estaba demasiado tomado

-En la recamara- sus sollozos partían el alma de cualquiera

Ángela se dirigió al dormitorio

-Booth aquí no hay nadie- dijo con miedo y asustada

- Es lo que te dije, ella desapareció!- dijo cada vez mas colerico

-¿Como que desapareció?¿Quien se la llevo?¿Por qué no nos has dicho antes? podríamos haber empezado la investigación desde ya- dijo Ángela preocupada y enojada con Booth por no haberles avisado antes

-Tu no entiendes, nadie entiende- dijo sollozando mas fuerte- Nadie comprende

- Si me lo explicas yo te comprendería- Ángela sabia que algo muy malo debería haber pasado para que Booth estuviera así- Dímelo Booth, no me hagas rogarte

- Ella se fue, no volverá Angi… ella nunca volverá- viendo que Angela aun no entendía agrego- Se fue… dijo que ya no soportaba vivir en esta mentira, que no aguantaba hacerme sufrir junto a ella

- Haber no te entiendo, ¿cual mentira?... de que hablas Booth

- Ella estaba muy afectada por la pérdida del bebe, ambos lo sabemos, pero no quisimos creer cuanto le había afectado- y reconociendo su error continuo- vimos lo que quisimos ver… ella nunca dejaría de amar a su bebe

- No puede ser… quieres decir que ella se fue por ¿su voluntad?- Booth únicamente asintió- No puede ser que hayamos sido tan ciegos… no te rindas la encontraremos y la traeremos devuelta, no puede huir por siempre

Los años pasan, el tiempo no se detiene por más que ruegas. Los recuerdos se pierden en el tiempo, algunas cosas son posibles de reconstruir otras perecen junto al alma que se marchita cual flor en invierno. El frio no solo cala tus huesos, sino tu espíritu, que lo consume, lo congela y no te deja ser feliz. El invierno se instala en tu corazón y no es posible volver a sentir.

Los días se hacen eternos, tu vida es como un callejón sin salida. Las mañanas son las más difíciles pues hay tantas heridas en tu vida sin sanar qué prefieres no despertar. Pero entre todo esto una pequeña llama de esperanza persiste, no quiere morir. Hay tanto que aun te falta por comprender que eso se vuelve un motor en tu vida.

El siempre la busco y ella… ella siempre huyo. Los años trascurrieron, todos cambiaron. Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Caroline, Sweets y los internos vieron como día con día Booth intentaba encontrar a Brennan, pero todos ellos sabían que si Brennan no quería ser encontrada entonces ninguno de ellos podían hacer nada, así que se dedicaron a hacerse cargo de lo que quedaba del Booth que fue antes.

Michael creció, fue criado con mucho amor, el tio Booth siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarlo a ser normal y los cerebrines para volverlo raro. Era apuesto y con sentimientos muy nobles, pero nunca pudo encontrar el amor de su vida. Ángela siempre supo que esto se debía a que Brennan y Booth nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de tener una hija.

Parker vio que su padre se esforzaba por parecer normal, por parecer un poco feliz, pero sus ojos no mentían, en ellos se podía ver una sombra. El encontró el amor y nunca lo dejo ir, prometió no tener miedo como su padre y la doctora Bones. Nunca volvió a acercarse a la ciencia, pues en el fondo le dolía recordar a Brennan y a Max, quien también desapareció.

Sweets nunca se pudo perdonar no haber visto el abismo en el que Brennan estaba cayendo, nunca volvió a mesclar sus sentimientos con el trabajo, nunca se permitió interactuar con mas personas que con las que ya estaba involucrado. Tuvo una hija a la que nombro Templaza en honor a la mujer a le que tanto admiro.

Ángela nunca le pudo perdonar a Brennan el haberse marchado y no ponerse en contacto con ella, no podía creer como lo había borrado de su vida. Hodgins sentía esto como una traición, el equipo nunca debía separarse, y ella los abandono. Cam nunca dejo de sentir un cierto grado de molestia con la mención de la desaparecida doctora, pues veía como su amigo se desmoronaba.

Booth veía como todo a su alrededor cambiaba, veía como sus amigos iban envejeciendo, como las canas poblaban sus cabezas, como en su rostro las arrugas se iban marcando. Notaba como los niños crecían, como hacían su vida, como tenían sus propios hijos. Todo parecía una película, como si el realmente no perteneciera a esa realidad.

Brennan sabía todo lo que pasaba, era lo suficientemente influyente e inteligente como para obtener información de sus seres queridos. Ella veía como sus vidas cambiaban, veía como todo evolucionaba, ella sabía que esto tenía que suceder, no era tonta, no pretendía que todo siguiera igual, pero esperaba que Booth retomara su vida. Ella nunca imagino que el renunciaría a un matrimonio, a los niños, sabía que él nunca se volvió a enamorar.

Booth estaba sentado en las escaleras, junto al carrito de café, donde se reencontró con Brennan después de su separación por seis meses, visitaba ese lugar muy a menudo pues le recordaba a ella. Sin esperarlo vio a lo lejos un mujer, una hermosa mujer con cabello canoso y piel arrugada, pero con los ojos más bonitos que él ha tenido el gusto de ver, y lo supo… él supo que era ella quien regresaba por él. Y como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado el corrió hacia ella, la estrecho en sus brazos y lloro, lloro como no se permitía hacerlo hace tantos años ya.

-Volviste- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras la abrazaba

- Regrese por ti, es hora de irnos- le dijo mientras lo llevaba a la luz

Y él lo supo, su amor no estaba destinado a ser en esta vida, pero en la eternidad nadie los podría separar, y de repente eran ellos nuevamente. La miro y vio a la Brennan de años atrás, y supo que todo estaría bien… ¿que podría estar mal si ella estaba junto a él?

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Agradecemos a:**

-bybtyty

- Kriistii-G29

- Cindy Gubler

- Johana567

- ErinBones

- kateloverByB

- Janie Volturi

- Arely Mainzer

- lupis

- Margarita1733

- Temperance34

- verodelprado

- SonGirlHeart

-Pimar

- Crazyaboutnayarivera

- gabiibyb

- lizhz-19

- Detective Emily Lockhart

- Karina

- serenasexilady

- B-BSILENTSURRENDER

- MusicLoveTearsSmiles

- lizhz

- MoNaHoNtAs

- bothbrennhuesos

- Phoebe22-Spain

- saharabyb

- Cherriesandapples

- booth bones

- shineevero

- Marifer26637

- AnSaMo

- Hermione Hathaway

- Lesly azenet.

- BonezitaEmily

- sukatao

- ErinBones

- ErikaBones

- RGG

- Erinbones

- audrey

- lesly azenet

Esperamos recibir muchos comentarios, hay alguna pequeña ilucion de llegar a los 150¿podremos?

muchas gracias por leer la historia y vamos a extrañar escribir esta historia para ustedes


End file.
